Until You
by jessalyn78
Summary: This is an AU story where an emergency situation brings Zoe and Wade together at a younger age. They are both lost, but their lives change when their world's collide. Fuller description within.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story so it's a little different from the other Hart of Dixie stories I've worked on so far. Zoe's mother never told Harley about the pregnancy, but she told Ethan from the beginning so he was never in Zoe's life. Without Ethan's influence Zoe never has a desire to become a doctor. And due to her difficult childhood she is not very confident or self-assured. Wade's situation is different as well. His mother never died and Earl never started drinking. Wade made his way through college, and is working as a medical assistant for Brick and Harley. However, he struggles to find something he's truly passionate about. It will take an emergency situation for Wade and Zoe's paths to eventually cross, but once they do they will shake up each other's world's! They are each around 23 in this story.**

Zoe listened to her ipod as she closed up the mom and pop shop she was working at. She didn't really need to work to put herself through college, but she liked to keep busy. It was also an interesting experience. There was never a dull moment servicing all of the eccentric New Yorkers that would wander into her store. People watching was one of Zoe's favorite pastimes and there were plenty of opportunities for it at this job. She also enjoyed helping the people she saw. She was never short on advice for the people who'd stop in, and she even came to know them all by their first names.

However, it was times like these that she felt the loneliest. It was quiet… too quiet and she was all alone with her thoughts. She was taking a full load of courses a local college, but none of them really did much for her. It all seemed made up and theoretical. She liked dealing with real people, real situations. But she knew that she didn't want to work a dead-end minimum wage job for the rest her life either. Frankly, she was confused and Zoe Hart hated being confused, she liked to have a plan- a clear direction.

It was also times like this that she was haunted by memories of her childhood- her distant, alcoholic mother; her abusive step-father; her confusion over why her real father never wanted her. She tried to fight the flashbacks, but they always found their way to the surface, so when she heard the door open she felt a sense of relief. A customer would provide a perfect distraction.

"We're closed" she called out in a friendly tone. "But I can ring something up for you real quick if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary" a gruff voice answered as he made his way to where Zoe was standing and stuck a gun in her side.

Zoe's heart stopped when she realized what was happening. She struggled to catch her breath and figure out what to do next.

"The register is over there" she said shakily. "There isn't a whole lot of money in it, but I can give you what's there."

"Money isn't what I want" he whispered into her ear as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh God" she cried. "Please."

"Mmmm" he moaned. "I've got you begging already."

"No!" she screamed as she pulled away suddenly and tried to run away.

"That wasn't very smart sweetheart" he yelled as he ran after her. She knocked a display over as she ran which tripped him and then struggled to open the door.

"Damn it!" she thought to herself in a panic. "What a time for this cheap-ass door to get stuck!"

"Bitch!" he laughed from the spot on the floor he had fallen on. "Now you're really gonna pay."

Terror spread through her entire body when she heard the gun go off. She prayed that somehow he had shot himself, and that this whole situation could be over, but deep down inside she knew that wasn't what had happened. She gasped as she felt an odd sensation spread through her lower back. It felt hot, really hot, and as the moments went by it only felt worse. She looked down at her shirt and her eyes widened as she watched a red mark get bigger and bigger and bigger. She was still in too much shock and denial to process what had happened as the color drained from her face and her vision blurred, but she knew one thing- this situation was far from over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey buddy" Wade sighed as he took a seat next to Lavon at the Rammer Jammer.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Boring as sin" he smirked. "All I could think about was coming here and gettin' a cold one."

"Seems like your more passionate about drinking than you are about your job" Lavon cuckled.

"That's because I am. Who could be passionate about taking people's blood pressure all day long? It's like I said, it's boring as sin. How about you? How's the whole mayor thing going?"

"Pretty good, I'm really enjoying it. It's been a little crazy with the Founder's day parade coming up and everything, but it's pretty rewarding. You know, working's a lot more fun when you like what you're doing …"

Wade's mind drifted off to how he would be spending his evening. His day at work had been plain awful, and he needed to blow off some steam. Normally he'd take off with Tansy for the night, but she'd been getting a bit clingy for Wade's taste lately. He wanted a girl who knew that there would never be anything serious between them. Wade Kinsella didn't do serious, not in relationships anyway.

"Wade are you listening to me?" Lavon asked as he noticed Wade staring blankly.

"What, yeah- something about Founder's Day…"

"I was saying that I like my job."

"Good for you" he shrugged. "If I was town mayor I'd probably kill myself."

"Wade!" Harley called out as he saw the two of them.

"Damn it" Wade muttered. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with this old geezer during the day, now he's going to bother me at the bar too."

"Wade" Lavon scolded. "I suggest you change your tune before he gets over here or you're gonna be out of a job."

"Hello Dr. Wilkes" Wade said trying to sound pleasant. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Pretty good, except I can't figure how to work this damn new-fangled phone."

"Wade, why don't you try to help him out?" Lavon suggested.

"Because" Wade whispered. "Today I've already helped him figure out the new-fangled computer, the new-fangled blood pressure machine, _and _the new-fangled coffee maker. I'm off duty, he can figure it out himself."

"Someone keeps calling me" Harley added. "I can't even figure out how to pick the damn thing up. I hope some patient is lying out there bleeding half to death somewhere."

They both stared at Wade for a moment before he finally relented. "Okay, okay I'll help you figure it out" he muttered as he took the phone. "Maybe the person whose calling left a message."

Wade looked through his voicemail and was startled by what he saw.

"Damn it Harley, you have 20 missed calls, all from the same number."

"Who is it?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know" Wade responded. "They left a few messages though, would you like to listen to them?"

"No" he responded. "It'd probably be better if you did."

"And why's that?"

"Because, my hearing aid's been acting up. If it's that important I don't want to miss anything."

"Fine" Wade said as he held the phone up to his ear. "But I just want to be clear- I'm going way above and beyond here."

_Hello Harley, this is Candice. Gosh… I don't even know if you remember me. We met on that cruise over twenty years ago… Anyway, um- I need you to call me back. It's an emergency. You're the only one who can help. Please._

"Who is it?" Harley asked.

"Someone named Candice" Wade shrugged.

"What?" Harley gasped. "What… what did she want?"

"She wants you to call her back. She said it was an emergency, that you were the only who could help… she kind of sounded crazy."

"What's wrong?" Harley asked urgently.

"I don't know" Wade shrugged as Shelley finally brought him his beer.

"Well, maybe she said something on the other messages- check those too."

"Damn it" Wade cursed as he slammed his beer down at the table. "I am not gettin' paid, and we are not at the office, check your own damn messages."

"Please" he begged tearfully.

Wade looked at him and felt a surge of guilt. He obviously cared about this Candice woman, and he obviously had no idea how to check his messages on his own. He reminded him a little bit of his father, and he did miss him since he moved to Mobile.

"What were you thinking buying a phone like this?" Wade asked as he picked it up again.

"The guy at the store talked me into it" he shrugged.

"I'll go with you next time" Wade offered. "We'll get you one you can actually use."

_"Harley, I really didn't want to tell you this over the phone but you still haven't called me back and we don't have much time. I'm so sorry I never told you, but I knew you had a life in Alabama and I didn't want to ruin that for you. You have a daughter Harley. Her name is Zoe, and she's been attacked. She needs a kidney and I'm not a match. She needs you. Please, please call me back. Just come to New York and get tested. It's the only thing either one of us will ever ask of you. I know it's a lot, but she's your daughter and she's got so much ahead of her-"_

"My God" Wade said softly as he looked at Harley. How the hell was he going to tell him any of this? He had a daughter that he never knew about, and now someone's attacked her, and she might die. Any one of those pieces of news would be a knock-out punch, but all three of them together? It's just brutal… too brutal. Wade felt sympathy stronger than he'd ever had before, for Harley, and oddly enough for this Zoe girl. He'd never met her, but it sounded like she was going through hell. Nobody deserves that.

"What kind of bastard could…"

"What is going on?" Lavon asked as he looked at Wade nervously.

"Tell me" Harley begged. "Please."

**Please Review, if there is interest I'll write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" Harley repeated. "Is something wrong with Candice?"

Wade stared at the floor for a moment as he struggled to find the right words. "Apparently, Candice's daughter is in pretty bad shape. She needs a kidney transplant."

"That's terrible" Harley gasped. "But why would she call _me_?"

"Because" Wade answered as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Apparently… she's your daughter too. "

"What?" Lavon gaped as Harley sat in stunned silence.

"Apparently someone hurt her pretty bad. I'm not sure exactly what happened-"

"Someone did this to her?" Harley asked in a horrified whisper.

"Yeah" Wade confirmed. "I- I'm sorry."

Wade wasn't one for big, emotional scenes. He didn't like showing his emotions, and he didn't like dealing with other people's, and this was just… awful. He desperately searched his mind for a way to make this better somehow, but he knew nothing could.

"You should call her" he finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Harley asked disoriented.

"Candice" Wade clarified. "You should call her, find out what hospital Zoe's at-"

"Zoe?" Harley asked as his voice broke. "Her name is Zoe?"

"Yeah" Wade answered as he turned his gaze downward to avoid witnessing the devastation spreading over Harley's face. "Her name is Zoe. Candice said you guys met twenty years ago, so I guess that'd make her-"

"Twenty-three" Harley interrupted shakily, still in a state of shock and disbelief. "We met twenty-three years ago. That would make her twenty-three. I have a daughter named Zoe and she's twenty-three."

"I'll go ask Wanda if you can use the phone in the back, that way you won't have to use this cellphone" Lavon said as he got up from his seat.

"Did Candice say anything else about her?" Harley asked turning to Wade.

"No, no. Just that her name is Zoe and she's been attacked."

"Attacked" he repeated. "That shouldn't have happened, someone should have been there to protect her, I-"

"No" Wade interrupted. "Come on Harley, don't do that to yourself. There's no way you could have known you were this girl's father, and even if you did you still wouldn't have been able to protect her 24/7, that isn't the way life works."

"My God, she's your age" Harley said as he started to breakdown. "I don't even know her-"

"Harley" Lavon called out as he ran back towards the table. "Wanda said you can use the phone."

"O- okay" he said shakily as he quickly got up from his chair. He stopped for a moment, and Wade noticed that the color had drained from his face.

"Whoa" Wade said as he stood up and walked over to him. "Take it easy there Harley, you okay?"

"I just feel a little dizzy" Harley answered as his vision started to darken.

"Goodness" Wade groaned as Harley passed out and fell back into him.

"Is he okay?" Lavon asked.

"No" Wade scoffed. "Would you be if you just found out what he did?"

"What's going on with him?"

"He just passed out" Wade said as he laid him on the floor and took his pulse. "Can you ask Wanda for a cold wash cloth?"

"Sure" Lavon answered as he ran to the back of the bar.

"It's okay Harley" Wade said softly, looking around to make sure no one else was watching his moment of unusual sensitivity. "It'll all be fine."

"He's gonna need someone to go with him, ya know?" Lavon said as he ran back over to him and handed him the washcloth.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked as he laid it on Harley's head.

"If he's going to New York City; he's gonna need someone to go with him."

"He's a full-grown man" Wade scoffed.

"Wade-" Lavon scolded. "Look at the man, he's hardly in any shape to be traveling across the country."

"Well since you're the one who brought it up, maybe you're the man for the job."

"I can't leave Bluebell or I would" Lavon responded. "I'm the mayor, I can't just take off. Besides, I think Harley would want you to go. For some reason, the man seems fond of you."

"I got a job too, ya know" Wade muttered.

"I'm sure Brick can handle the office until the two of you get back."

"Gonna call in a favor with your future in-law?" Wade asked with a wink.

Lavon looked at him unamused before disregarding the comment. "Come on Wade, have a heart, he needs you."

Wade looked at the state Harley was in and realized he was right. "Fine" he muttered. "I'll go with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm a little nervous" Harley admitted as he and Wade entered the hospital elevator. "I haven't seen Candice in over two decades, and Zoe… what if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll like you just fine" Wade answered. "Especially if you give her one of your kidney's."

"She'd have every right to be angry with me, I haven't been there for her."

"Because you didn't know she existed" Wade added. "Look, Harley just calm down, alright. This situation is gonna be awkward for everyone. Just focus on what you have to do for your daughter."

"My daughter" Harley repeated as a slight grin spread across his face. "I like the sound of that."

"This is the floor" Wade said as the elevator dinged. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Harley answered. "Let's go."

"Excuse me ma'am" Wade called out as he approached the nurses' desk. "We're here for Zoe… what would her last name be?"

"Hart" Candice replied as she approached the two of them. "Her name is Zoe Hart."

"Candice?" Harley gasped. "You look spectacular."

"I haven't gotten any sleep in two nights" she replied as she rolled her eyes. "But thank you" she added softly.

"How's she doin'?" Wade asked.

"She's critical" Candice answered skeptically. "Is this your son Harley?"

"Hell no" Wade scoffed. "I just work for him."

"What happened?" Harley asked shakily.

"I guess there was an attempted robbery at the store she works at. She was shot."

"My God" Harley gasped.

"Thank God that man came when he did or he was going to… He tried to… She was almost raped" Candice said as tears formed in her eyes.

"But she wasn't?" Harley asked urgently.

"No" Candice answered. "She wasn't, but she needs a kidney or…"

"She can have mine" Harley interrupted.

"The doctor's going to have to interview you" Candice said as she took his hand. "Come with me, I'll help you find him."

"Great" Wade sighed. "Now I'm alone in a hospital waiting room, this should be about as fun as watching paint dry."

He took a seat and picked up a magazine, before he noticed the person sitting across the room.

"Tucker?" he gasped. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Wade" George answered. "Wade Kinsella, wow. I haven't seen you in-"

"What are you doing here" Wade interrupted.

"I'm waiting on news…. I heard a gunshot while I was walking home from work, and when I followed the noise I found this poor girl being attacked. I got the gun away from the bastard and he ran off, but he had already shot her before I got there. She's in bad shape."

"Golden boy to the rescue again, huh?" Wade muttered.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"I'm here with Harley" Wade answered. "The girl you saved, it turns out she's Harley Wilkes daughter."

"Really?" George gaped. "Wow, what a coincidence."

"It's a small world after all" Wade muttered annoyed.

"Hopefully Harvey can help her out, I already got tested. I'm not a match."

"Aw, that's a shame" Wade answered harshly. "Organ donor would have been nice to add to your list: lawyer, prom king, town hero…"

"Is there a problem?" George asked.

"No" Wade answered as he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm just having a bad day, and all of this has me a little shaken up."

"Me too" George added sympathetically. "But hopefully things will turn around soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" George said standing to his feet as he saw Candice and Harley make their way back into the waiting room. "Any news?"

"Neither of us are matches" Harley said dejected.

"How is that possible?" George asked.

"Zoe has a rare blood type" Candice explained. "It's AB positive. In order for the surgery to work she needs another AB donor, or an O donor. I'm A negative, and Harley's B positive."

"A type O donor would work?" Wade asked solemnly.

"There would be a much better chance" Harley answered.

"Damn" he said to himself.

"What?" George asked.

"Nothing" he replied. "It's nothing. If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh my God" he gasped as he looked in the bathroom mirror. "I could save this girl's life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Wade called out to Harley as he noticed him standing in the hall. "What's going on?"

"This is Zoe's room" he answered.

"Then, why don't you go in?" Wade asked.

"She's been unconscious since the found her" Harley explained. "She's going to be pale, and fragile, and beaten. I don't know if I can handle seeing her like that."

"You're a doctor" Wade scoffed. "You see sick and hurt people all the time.

"They aren't my daughter" Harley said as tears filled his eyes.

"I'll tell ya what" Wade responded as he held the door open for him. "I'll go in with ya."

Zoe's hospital room was small, white, and institutional. The sun ray's beaming through the window was the only source of brightness.

"It's not quite as bad as I thought" Harley sighed as he entered the room. "I just meant I was afraid she'd be more beat up than this" he added defensively, realizing the irony of his statement. "She doesn't have too many bruises."

"She doesn't" Wade agreed as he followed him. "My God" he sighed breathlessly as he took in her appearance. "She- she's beautiful."

"She is" Harley agreed teary-eyed. "She must have gotten her looks from her mother's side."

"I don't know 'bout that, that's definitely a Wilkes chin right there" Wade smiled.

"She looks so young" Harley said shaking his head in disbelief. "Too young to be this sick."

Wade nodded in agreement as his anger grew. "What kind of monster could just walk into a room and shoot a person they don't even know for no reason at all?"

"She's my only child" Harley said solemnly. "And I don't even know her. I don't know anything about her, what her favorite food is, or what her favorite subject in school was, or what her first words were... I don't know her at all, and now I may never get that chance."

"Don't think like that" Wade said reassuringly as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "They could still find a match for her."

"There are far more people on the transplant list than there are donors. So many people die waiting…"

"Excuse me sir" a doctor interrupted as she opened the door to the room. "Can I have a word with you?"

Harley looked down at Zoe nervously. "I'll keep an eye on her" Wade said softly. "She'll be fine."

Harley nodded at Wade before following the doctor into the hall.

Wade gazed at Zoe and his guilt began to eat away at him. He didn't know why he felt this way. After all, he didn't owe this girl anything. He didn't even know her. "Listen" he sighed after a moment. "I'm not much of a white knight; I don't do this sort of thing, not when there's nothin' in it for me anyway. I don't even know you, and that daddy of yours gets on my _nerves_" he said through gritted teeth. "Now don't get me wrong" he added as his tone softened. "I don't think you deserve to be lying in this bed. The scumbag that did this to you should rot in jail for the rest of his life, but… this is huge. I'd be risking my own life too, ya know?"

He looked at her again, but despite his justifications his guilt grew even stronger.

"You really are a pretty little thing" he sighed. "And Harley's right, you're too young for all of this."

He put his hand on hers and smiled up at her for a moment. "What am I doing?" he scolded himself. "I don't even know you, for all I know you could be the world's biggest bitch."

He paused and looked at her yet again before relenting.

"But you aren't. I can tell; you look like a sweetheart. God, I couldn't live with myself if I let you die like this… I'll do it."

"Do what?" Harley asked as he returned to Zoe's room.

"I'm going to give your daughter one of my kidneys" Wade answered. "Don't worry, she ain't gonna die. I won't let her."

**Thank you so much for all the support on this story, I'm glad it got a good response because I'm very excited about writing it :) Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Harley gasped as he tried to process Wade's offer.

"I'm O negative. I mean they'll probably have to run some tests, but I'm young and healthy I don't see why I wouldn't be able to…"

"You'd do that for me?" Harley asked in astonishment.

"You… and her" he admitted sheepishly. "She must be a real charmer, because even unconscious she's still so…" Wade stopped and looked down at the floor nervously when he noticed the look Harley was giving him. "I couldn't live with myself if I just let her die."

"I don't know what to say Wade" Harley said as he hugged him. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"It's really no big deal" Wade shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? You're risking your own life to save my daughter. You're giving me a chance to know her, a chance to make all these years up to her. I don't know how I'll ever repay you. I'll have Lavon throw you a parade if that's what you want."

"No… I don't think that'll be necessary" Wade laughed. "Just, could you do one thing?"

"Anything" Harley answered.

"Be good to her when she wakes up" he said looking at Zoe.

"Of course" he replied. "I have every intention of doing just that."

"Good" Wade said as he cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me I think I have some doctors to talk to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George paced the waiting room nervously as he spoke into his cell phone. "Hey Lemon, it's George. Listen, I'd really like to talk to you. I'm sorry I haven't called lately but I was so busy and then something came up. Something big and it just made me realize what's important and what isn't, so if you could call me… please."

"I didn't mean to interrupt" Candice said entering the waiting room while George hung up his phone.

"Oh, you didn't, I was just leaving a message for someone."

"Your girlfriend?" she asked as she arched a brow and took a seat.

He sighed as he sat next to her. "Yeah. Sort of. We haven't really been doin' so well with the whole long distance thing. I can tell something's bothering her."

"I'm sorry to hear you're having problems" she said as she took a sip of coffee. "You know, Zoe's single."

"Oh, um…"

"I'm just saying, if it doesn't work out-"

"Right" he muttered. "Um, how is she doing anyway?"

"The same" she answered sadly. "But, we have a donor."

"Really? That's great. I thought Harley wasn't a match."

"He isn't, but that boy he brought with him is apparently."

"Wade? Really?" he asked shocked. "Wade Kinsella's going to give your daughter a kidney?"

"Looks that way" she smiled. "You seem surprised?"

"It just doesn't sound like something Wade would do" George answered. The Wade he remembered was an irresponsible Lothario, and this truly selfless act seemed out of character. "But, I mean I haven't really seen him much in a few years, maybe he's evolved."

"Well whatever it is I'm glad. He's saving my daughter, just like you did" she said appreciatively. "If it weren't for you… I don't even want to think about what would have happened."

"Me either" he agreed. "That sick bastard that shot her wasn't up to any good that's for sure."

"She's so young" Candice said guiltily as she took a deep breath. "She's been through so much, she still hasn't healed from…" her voice trailed off as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What does that mean?" George asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Candice muttered as she took a tissue from her pocket and patted away her tears. "Just that, if you didn't get there when you did…" she stopped and shuttered at the thought. "You saved my daughter from a world of pain. I don't know how I could ever thank you for that."

"Anyone would have done what I did" he shrugged.

"No, they wouldn't have. Trust me, they wouldn't have. There are a great deal of people in the world who take pleasure in hurting other people, even more people who don't do anything to stop it out of fear or selfishness… I don't know" she said as she chocked back more tears. "But you, you risked your life to stop my daughter from getting hurt. It was nothing short of heroic."

"I just want her to be okay" George replied. "That, and for them to catch the monster who did this."

"That's exactly what I want too" Harley agreed as he joined them.

"How did the rest of the tests go?" Candice asked him nervously.

"Good" he nodded. "They've scheduled Wade and Zoe for surgery tomorrow."

"That quickly?" George asked impressed.

"I may have used some of my influence" Harley admitted. "I… I used to work at this hospital."

"Really?" Candice asked as her eyes widened. "I... I didn't know that. I thought you always lived in Alabama."

"No, I went to medical school here in New York" he replied smiling fondly. "This hospital is where I did my internship, and then I worked here as an ER doctor for a few years."

"I had no idea" Candice said as she looked down at the floor. "During the cruise you seemed so blown away by everything we saw, I assumed it was the first time you ever left your home town."

"Far from it" he scoffed. "I love to travel."

"Really?" Candice asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I've had some of the best times of my life while I was traveling" he said as a grin spread over his face. "I've met some very special people too."

George felt as though he was intruding, so the buzz of his cell phone came as a welcome relief.

"Excuse me, I have to take this" he said as he got up from his seat.

"Is that why you never told me?" Harley asked. "You didn't think I'd leave Alabama."

"That was one reason" she admitted uncomfortably. "But, at the time I was still hoping that things would work out with my fiancée Ethan Hart."

"Hart" he repeated. "Zoe's last name. Was he the man who raised her?"

"No" she said sadly as she shook her head. "I wish."

"Because you still have feelings for this Ethan man?"

"No" she scoffed. "Not for a couple decades now."

"Why does Zoe have his last name?"

"I always told her Ethan was her father" she admitted. "I guess it was easier for me to tell her that her father ran out on us than it was to tell her that it was my fault… that I never gave her father a real chance. It was just the first in a long line of selfish decisions I made with our daughter."

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Harley said softly. "It was a difficult situation; you did the best you could."

"You're too kind" she scoffed. "I had forgotten how kind you are."

"I can see how much you love our daughter Candice, and I know you've been a great mother to her."

"But that's the thing" she said as she took a ragged breath. "I haven't, I've been an awful mother."

"No" he said as he put his hand on her arm.

"I didn't protect her like I should have" she cried.

"Oh Candice, there is no way you could have known that Zoe would get shot-"

"That's not what I'm talking about" she interrupted.

"Then what?" he asked, his eyes blazing with concern.

"You'll never forgive me" she said staring off into the distance. "I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself. Once you know this, there's no going back. I doubt you'll even be able to stand the sight of me."

"I can't ever imagine a day where I won't want to see you" he smiled. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"You need to know that I've changed" she said defensively. "I'm trying, I'm in recovery for alcoholism and Zoe and I have been healing our relationship. I'm trying every way I can to make this up to her."

"Make what up to her?"

"The man I married, the man who raised her… he used to hit her."

"What?" Harley gasped.

"It was bad" Candice said as she winced. "It went on for years, and I did _nothing_ to stop it."

"Why not?" he asked as tears formed in his eyes. "Did you not believe her?"

"She never told me" Candice said shakily. "I don't know why, maybe she was scared, maybe he threatened her if she told, but I knew. I tried to ignore and deny it, but inside I knew. There were so many clues."

"What kind of clues?" he asked sadly.

"Bruises. She was always covered in bruises, and she was always breaking her arm. It was always when I left her with him, and he always had an excuse, but I knew he had done it to her. She was always so afraid of him, and truth be told, so was I."

"Is that why you didn't do anything? Because you were afraid he'd hurt you too?"

"That was part of it I guess" she shrugged. "I felt so weak, too weak to leave. And I just couldn't face the truth, because it meant accepting the fact that I was an awful mother. So I lived in denial, and Zoe faced the consequences of my selfishness."

"This all must be very difficult for you" Harley said sympathetically.

"How are you not livid with me?" Candice asked in awe. "I never told you that you had a daughter, and then I drank my way through her childhood while I let that monster beat her."

"I can't say I'm too happy about any of this" Harley admitted. "But we all make mistakes and I can see how sorry you are, I can see how hard you're trying now, and most importantly I can see how much you love our daughter. It's been written all over your face since the moment I saw you again."

"It's true" she nodded. "Zoe is the single most important part of my life, I see that now."

"Me too" he smiled as he put his hand on her knee. "And now we both have a second chance with her."

"Wade" Harley said as he noticed him standing in the doorway for the first time. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" Wade lied flustered, feeling like a little kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "I just wanted to let y'all know that the surgery's already to go for tomorrow."

"Thank you" Candice said as she got up from her seat to hug him. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it" he said uncomfortably. "Where's Tucker?"

"He got a phone call, I think it was from his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Wade asked. "Tucker find someone in New York?"

"I don't know" Candice shrugged. "She had a ridiculous name Apple or something…"

"Lemon?" Wade interrupted. "Lemon Breeland?"

"Yeah I guess."

"But Lemon's with… never mind" he sighed shaking his head. "I'd rather not get involved in that whole mess."

"I got you a hotel room for the night" Harley said. "I figured it was the least I could for you."

"Where are you staying tonight?" Wade asked.

"Oh, I'm not leaving the hospital" Harley answered. Candice looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright then" Wade sighed. "There's just one thing I gotta do before I leave."

"Okay" Harley answered. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll give you what you need."

"Thanks" he nodded as he walked away.

"He likes her, you know?" Harley smiled at Candice.

"What?" she scoffed. "He's never actually met her, he's only seen her."

"Sometimes that's enough" he sighed. "It was for me with you." Candice blushed as she stared down at the floor.

"Come to think of it" she grinned. "It was for me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez" Wade sighed as he brushed a strand of hair away from Zoe's face. "You just can't catch a break, huh? Who the hell could hurt you?"

He sighed as he sat in the chair near her bed.

"I wanted to thank you. I know that's probably pretty ridiculous since we've never actually met, and you probably can't even understand what I'm saying right now, but I've always pretty much been a bit of a screw up, and you're giving me a chance here- a chance to be a hero, if only for the moment, so thank you. I hope it works, and I hope you get better because quite frankly you're pretty good lookin' and I like to get to know you. Besides, 'Hi, I'm Wade and I gave you my kidney' is a pickup line I've never been able to use before, I'd like to give it a try" he chuckled. "Anyway" he sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to get yourself shot again until then." He smiled at her as he walked towards the door, and he wasn't sure why, but for the first time in quite a long time he actually felt happy.

**Thanks for all of the support so far! Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you" Candice smiled as Harley handed her the cup of coffee.

"Of course" he smiled back. "What's that you're looking at?"

"These are old pictures of Zoe" she said nervously. "I had my housekeeper bring them over. I thought you might like to see them."

"Oh" Harley gasped. "Yes. Yes, I would love that. Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you."

"It's the least I could do" she shrugged. "Besides, I needed something to get my mind off of the surgery, I was driving myself crazy."

"I know what you mean, I don't even know Zoe yet and I'm a nervous wreck, I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"I feel like these past few days have taken twenty years off my life. To think that I could lose her…"

"Don't do that to yourself" Harley quickly interrupted. "Our girl is gonna be just fine." After a moment he picked up the stack of pictures, hoping to take Candice's mind, and his own, off the situation at hand. "How old was she in this one?"

"She was seven" Candice responded fondly.

"Is that a cat she's holding?"

"Mr. Mittens" she chuckled. "Zoe _loved_ that cat."

"And this one?"

"This was Zoe's fifth grade class play, she played Cinderella. She was magnificent."

"I wish I could have been there" he murmured sadly.

"It's my fault you weren't" she responded regretfully. "I'm sorry for that. More than you'll ever know."

Harley nodded at Candice as he offered her a strained smile. He normally tried to stay away from regret or living in the past, he liked to look ahead into the future. But seeing the evidence of his daughter's childhood he missed entirely hurt him deeply. Especially in those dark moments that he let his mind entertain the thought that he might never get to know her.

"Tell me about her" he asked as he set the pictures down. "What is she like?"

"Zoe is the most compassionate person I've ever met. She'd go out of her way to help anyone who needed it. I don't know what those people over at that store are going to do without being able to get her advice with their morning coffee."

"Is she happy?" he asked as his voice broke.

"No" Candice admitted sadly. "No, I don't think that she is quite yet, but she's better than she was when-"

"When what?"

"When I was married to Stephen."

"Stephen?" Harley scoffed. "That was his name."

"Yeah, Zoe's healed quite a bit over the past few years, but the abuse still affects her deeply. It hurts to see."

"I'm sure it does" Harley said sympathetically.

"Especially since I'm partially to blame."

"Candice, you are not-"

"You've been kind Harley, more than I deserve, but I_ am_ to blame here. I'm her mother; it was my job to protect her."

"I should have too" he added shakily.

"There's no way you could have though Harley. You didn't know Zoe existed… That was my fault too."

"Is she a bright girl?" Harley asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Very bright" Candice smiled. "She was Valedictorian of her high school class."

"Really?" Harley asked as he eyes lit up. "What does she study in college?"

"She's taken a lot of science courses. She doesn't really have a clear direction yet."

"Maybe she'll go into medicine" he chuckled.

"Maybe" Candice agreed. "Whatever she chooses, I'm sure she'll be wonderful at it."

They're conversation was interrupted as the surgeon joined them in the waiting room.

"How did it go?" Harley asked as he quickly stood to his feet.

"It went well. Both patients are stable, and are in recovery."

"When can we see her?"

"It will probably be a few hours before she's conscious, but you're welcome to see her at any time."

"So… she's going to be okay?" Candice asked tearfully.

"We have every reason to believe that Zoe will be just fine."

"Thank God" she sighed as she placed her hand over her heart.

"I don't know how I will ever repay Wade for this" Harley added. "He saved our daughter's life."

"Him and George Tucker" Candice agreed. "Looks like our little girl has a few white knights looking after her."

"Oh my God" Harley whispered.

"What is it?" Candice asked concerned.

"It's just… I'm actually going to meet her. Today, I'm going to meet my daughter…"

"Maybe not _today_" Candice responded in a wary tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Harley, she's going to have enough to process finding out about the attack, and the kidney transplant. She'll be recovering from major surgery; I don't want to overwhelm her."

"She's been all yours for a long time" Harley responded understandingly. "But now that I know about her, I'm not going to stay away. You can't keep me from her."

"That isn't what I'm trying to do. I just want what's best for Zoe."

"That's what I want too" he answered, failing to conceal his anger any longer. "And she's gone twenty-three years without father. I think that's long enough."

"Harley-"

"Look" he sighed. "I don't want to fight with you Candice, in fact that's the last thing I ever want to do, so please don't make me. Please don't keep me away from my daughter any longer."

"Okay" Candice muttered as she folded her arms over her chest. "Just be careful with her. She's a strong girl, but she's been through hell. When she finds out I kept you from her… it's going to hurt."

"You sure are making up for it" Harley sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you regret not protecting Zoe when she was younger, but you're doing your damnedest to protect her now."

"Yeah" Candice nodded. "I don't want to see her hurt more than she already has been."

"Here's the thing" Harley said softly. "Zoe doesn't need to be protected from me. I'd never hurt her."

"I know" Candice smiled. "I trust you."

"Then trust me with this. I'll be careful with her."

"Okay" Candice answered. "But could you let me tell her? I think it might be easier coming from me."

"Of course" he nodded. "Why don't you see her first; I'd like to check on Wade anyway."

"That boy is special to you, huh?" she asked trying to gain more insight into Harley's life.

"Of course, he just saved our daughter."

"But even before that he was special to you wasn't he?"

"Yeah" Harley admitted. "Wade Kinsella is like a son to me, even if I do annoy the bejesus out of him."

"I don't think that's true" Candice chuckled. "I can't imagine you being an annoyance to anybody; you're so charming and sweet."

"Why Candice" he teased. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I didn't mean to" she responded flustered. "I- I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry" he smiled. "I liked it."

"I should see Zoe now" she said grinning widely as she gazed at the floor.

"Right" he agreed. "And I should see Wade."

"Could you make sure he knows how grateful we are?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry. I intend to do just that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"George?" Harley asked as he entered Wade's hospital room. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on Wade" he sighed. "He's still unconscious."

"Right" Harley said as he cleared his throat. "Thank you, by the way for saving Zoe. I don't know how I'll ever repay you, or Wade."

"You don't need to repay me" George scoffed. "I would have done what I did for Zoe for anyone. It's Wade that's acting out of character here."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not exactly the hero type."

"Now, I don't think that's true. I've worked extensively with Wade. He feigns apathy, but deep down he cares."

"Maybe" George shrugged. "But it seems like that even in her unconscious state that daughter of yours has gotten under his skin. I'd be careful if I were you, from what I've heard Wade can be kind of a playboy."

"I really haven't given much thought to Zoe dating" Harley admitted nervously. "This is all so new…"

"Just keep her away from Wade Kinsella and she'll be just fine" George chuckled.

"I'm sure Wade would be a perfect gentleman" Harley replied dismissively.

"I'm not" George scoffed. "But, I'm sure Zoe's a smart girl. She'll figure it out."

"Right" Harley nodded.

"There is actually something I wanted to ask you though" he added nervously."Lemon has been acting… strange lately, do you happen to know anything about that?"

"What?" Harley asked flustered. "What do you mean?"

"Is she okay?"

"Seems it to me" he shrugged.

"Please" he begged. "I can tell you know something."

"Look" Harley sighed. "All I can say is from what I've seen; long distance relationships don't work in the long term. If you love that girl you fight for her. I let a girl I loved slip through my fingers once, and… You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you let her go, you hear me?"

"Yeah" George replied skeptically.

"Unless, you don't think Lemon Breeland is the one" he added. "In which case you should let her go so both of you can find your soul mates."

"Soul mates?" George scoffed. "You believe in that stuff?"

"Firmly" he smiled as a certain woman came to his mind.

"Well, good for you" George smiled back. "I'll um- see you around. I'll be back tomorrow to check on Wade and Zoe."

"Sounds good" Harley nodded. "Thank you again for saving my daughter."

"No problem, I'll see you around Harley."

"See you around George."

"You two finally done squawking over there?" Wade asked in a strained voice as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Wade?" Harley asked as he ran towards him.

"Yeah" he answered. "How's Zoe?"

"You're asking if she's okay before you're asking if you're okay?" Harley asked with wonder in his voice.

"I know I'm okay" Wade said slowly. "I'm obviously alive, and judging by how I feel at the moment I'm guessing they gave me plenty of pain meds… would you just answer the question?"

"She's fine" Harley smiled. "My girl is fine, and it's all because of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom?" Zoe asked disoriented.

"Yes baby, I'm here" Candice answered quickly.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart" Candice said as she took her hand.

Zoe's posture stiffened as her eyes widened. "Stephen?"

"No" Candice answered reassuringly. "No, Stephen is still in jail honey. He had nothing to do with this."

"Was- was I in an accident?" she asked as she struggled to sit up.

"Shh" Candice said softly as she gently guided her shoulders back towards the bed. "Lie back Zoe, you just had surgery."

"Surgery? For what? Mom, what happened!?"

"The store was robbed honey, you were…shot."

"I was shot?" she gasped.

"You don't remember?" Candice asked urgently.

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Good" she sighed.

"What else happened?" Zoe asked noting the tension in the room. "Mom?" she asked as her voice grew more urgent. "What else happened?"

"The man who shot you attacked you" she said as she fought tears. "He tried to force himself on you, honey."

"Oh my God" Zoe gasped.

"He didn't though" she quickly added. "A man saved you. A man named George Tucker, he's been here to visit you."

"He has?"

"Yes, in fact I think he just left a few minutes ago."

"I'll have to thank him" Zoe said as she tried to process the information.

"You have someone else to thank" Candice added.

"Oh? Who's that?"

"Wade Kinsella-the man who gave you his kidney."

"What?" Zoe gasped again.

"You needed a kidney transplant" Candice explained.

"So a man I don't even know just gave me his? Just like a man I don't even know fought a man with a gun to save me?"

"Yep" Candice smiled. "You always did have a way of getting all the boys to chase after you."

"Mom-"

"And you were always so clueless about how charming you really were."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry sweetie. I know this is a lot to handle."

"It is" she agreed. "Is he okay?"

"Is who okay?"

"The man who gave me his kidney."

"Fine as far as I know" she nodded.

"Good, good, I'd feel awful if something happened to him because he tried to help me."

"Nothing's going to happen to him honey, you both will be just fine."

"There is something else I need to tell you though" she added sheepishly.

"What's that?" Zoe asked warily.

"I'm not really sure how to say this."

"Just say it!" Zoe snapped.

"Your father is here."

"What!?"

"Your biological father- Harley Wilkes."

"What!?" she repeated in confusion. "But, no- that's not my father. My father's name is Hart, like me."

"No" Candice said as she shook her head. "I lied to you sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Zoe scoffed.

"Your father is here, he wants to see you. His name is Harley Wilkes, he's a doctor who lives down south."

"Just- stop!" Zoe snapped. "This doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense. Why would he want to see me now, after all this time?"

"Because" Candice admitted as she took a deep breath. "He didn't know about you until a few days ago."

"What!?" Zoe shouted angrily.

"Zoe, sweetie, calm down" Candice said as tears pooled in her eyes. "You're still recovering-"

"All this time I thought my father abandoned me when the truth was that he didn't even know I existed!?"

"Zoe-"

"I could have had him, and instead you raised me with _Stephen_!?"

"I know" Candice said softly. "I know, Zoe there is no excuse for what I've done."

"No" Zoe agreed. "There isn't. Get out of here."

"Zoe-"

"Leave!" she said through gritted teeth as tears streamed down her face.

"Okay, I'll leave. But, I love you honey" Candice said as she tried to put her hand on Zoe's arm, but Zoe pulled away from her.

"Oh God" she sobbed as her mom finally left the room. "Oh God…"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Candice leaned against the wall in the hallway of the hospital and tried to catch her breath as Zoe's words replayed in her head. Zoe was furious, and as far as Candice was concerned she had every right to be, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Candice!" Harley called out as he ran towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she said shakily as she cleared her throat, but as she looked into his eyes she felt his compassion and the urge to hold her feelings back from him melted away.

"Oh Harley" she sighed. "No, I'm not alright. Not at all."

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently. "Is it Zoe, did something happen? Did she have a setback? Is she-"

"Zoe's fine" Candice interrupted. "Physically anyway. She's awake, and she seems strong all things considered. But she didn't take to well to what I had to tell her."

"About me?" he asked with a pained expression.

"She's furious. Furious I kept you from her, furious I raised her with Stephen instead of you. Basically, she's furious at me for all the reasons I'm furious at myself."

"I'm sorry" he comforted her softly. "I know that must make you feel awful."

"I deserve to feel awful" she said choking back tears. "But I just wish Zoe wouldn't push me away. She needs me right now, she's scared and confused, and I want to help her. She's used to dealing with pain by herself, she's used to withdrawing, she's fought so hard to be able to talk to me about her problems and now she's just taken about a thousand steps backwards and it's all because of me and another one of my selfish mistakes."

"Hey" Harley interrupted. "Candice, don't be so hard on yourself. You're trying, I can see that, Zoe will too. Just give it time."

"I just don't want her to have to deal with all of this on her own" she said as she began to break down.

"She isn't on her own" Harley scoffed as he put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "And she never will be again. She has you and she has me."

"I just don't think she's going to accept help from either of us. She's furious at me, and she doesn't know you Harley. Zoe is a very distrustful person, she keeps everyone at arm's length, she isn't going to let you close to her- not for a long time anyway."

"I could try" Harley said as he moved away from Candice and towards the door to Zoe's room.

"Harley!" Candice called out. "Just take it slow. Please. She just found out about you, don't overwhelm her."

"It'll be fine" he said softly. "Don't worry Candice. I meant what I said before our little girl is gonna be just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley opened the door slowly and took a deep breath before walking in. He had seen Zoe before, but she had never seen him. He was terrified of how she would react to him, terrified that the emotions of meeting her father for the first time in her life would make the emotional pain of the situation she was in even more difficult. He had never been a father before, and he felt like he had no idea what he was doing. "She needs me" he thought to himself. "I have to be here for her this time."

"Um…hello" he muttered nervously as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi" Zoe replied as she wiped a few remaining tears off her face and struggled to steady her breathing. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Harley Wilkes" he said cautiously as he slowly moved closer to her bed.

"My father" she added breathlessly as her eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Have you been crying?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine" she shrugged with a struggled chuckle. "I've just had a lot to process."

"I'll say" he smiled back at her. Harley looked at Zoe's eyes for the first time and was struck by how much they reminded him of his mother's eyes- they were wide, bright innocent eyes; and for a moment he felt like he had always known her. "I'm glad you are alright" he said as he cleared his throat. "I was very worried about you."

"You were?" Zoe asked as her face wrinkled in confusion. She wasn't used to anyone caring about what happened to her, except maybe her mother, and this man didn't know her at all. Why would he care what happened to her?

"Of course I was worried" he scoffed. "You nearly died."

"Right" Zoe muttered. "I, um, almost forgot."

"But you're alright now" he added wanting to put her mind at ease. "The doctor said you should be just fine."

"What did they say about Mr. Kinsella?" Zoe asked with concern in her voice.

"Mr. Kinsella?" Harley asked taken aback by her question.

"The man who gave me his kidney."

"Wade. He's fine" Harley smiled. "I just saw him a few moments ago, he was awake and talking and everything. Just as smart-mouthed as he ever was."

"You know him?" Zoe asked as her level of curiosity rose about both of these mystery men.

"I work with Wade" he explained. "And we're from the same small town, I watched him grow up."

"You did?" Zoe asked as a small smile wiped across her face.

"Oh yeah" he laughed. "He was always a little trouble-maker."

"So he's quite a bit younger than you?"

"About your age" Harley smiled. "He said you were pretty."

"What?" Zoe gasped as her cheeks flushed.

"Actually I think 'beautiful' was the word he used."

"So he's seen me?"

"When you were unconscious" Harley nodded. "Your mother called me to see if I was a match for you, Wade came with me. It turns out I wasn't, but Wade was."

"Oh" Zoe nodded as the pieces of the story started to fit together better. "My mother said you're from down South" she added hoping to gain more information. "Where exactly are you from?"

"Bluebell, Alabama" he responded fondly. "The best place on earth."

"Cool" Zoe smiled.

"How about you, do you like living in the city?"

"It's okay" Zoe shrugged. Truth was she hated the city, because it felt so tied together with her childhood. The huge school she went to where there were always people around but no one who cared. The sixth story apartment she lived in with Stephen and Candice that felt like a prison.

"Maybe I could give you a tour of the town sometime" Harley suggested interrupting Zoe's thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"I'd like to show you Bluebell, sometime when you're feeling better."

"Oh" Zoe gasped. "Um… sure. Yeah, I- I'd like that. I like to meet new people."

"You do?" Harley asked as his eyes widened, hopeful that he'd gain some more insight into his daughter's personality.

"I find people interesting" she explained.

"Your mother told me about your job at that store. She said you like to give the customers advice."

"Yeah" she smiled fondly.

"She also said you like science" he added.

"Um… I guess" Zoe answered. "I like Biology and Chemistry; I'm not really into Physics."

"You don't need Physics to be a doctor" he grinned.

"Doctor?" she gasped. "Oh no, I couldn't be a doctor."

"Why ever not?"

"I'm not smart enough" Zoe shrugged as she glanced down at the white tile floor.

"Why would you say that?" Harley asked as he struggled to hold Zoe's eye contact. "Your mother says you're very bright; that you were Valedictorian of your high school class."

"Well that doesn't say much" she scoffed. "The people I went to high school with weren't the most studious bunch."

"Don't do that" he scolded.

"Do what?"

"Downplay your achievements. You should proud of yourself. You are a very bright girl."

"Well I was stupid enough to get myself shot, so how bright could I be?" Zoe replied sarcastically.

Harley's eyes widened in horror. _"Stupid enough to get yourself shot"_ he repeated under his breath. "Zoe this wasn't your fault, why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry" Zoe answered as her posture stiffened the way it always did when she felt she had revealed too much about herself to someone. It was a defense mechanism, one she used often. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Is that what he used to tell you?" he asked in a horrified whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Zoe answered feigning confusion. There was no way she was going to share her deepest darkest secrets with this complete stranger just because they shared some DNA.

"Did he used to tell you it was your fault when he hit you?" he asked as he choked back tears.

"I'm tired" Zoe said suddenly, desperate to change the subject. "I should get some rest while I have the chance. It'll be back to the real world soon enough. It was nice to meet you Dr. Wilkes."

"_Dr. Wilkes_?" he gasped.

"That is your name, right?"

"Yes, but I just assumed that you would call me dad" he said with pain in his voice.

"I'd rather not" Zoe answered sheepishly. "I had someone that I used to call dad, and… I'd rather call you something else."

"Oh" Harley nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine" Zoe interrupted.

"How about you call me Harley for now" he suggested as he placed his hand on her arm gently.

"Okay" she smiled. "Goodbye Harley."

"Goodbye Zoe, I'll see you when you wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Candice asked urgently as soon as Harley opened the door.

"She's resting" Harley answered as he struggled to gather his thoughts and emotions.

"Is she still upset?"

"I think I may have upset her" Harley admitted. "I pushed a little too hard. You're right, she's pretty closed off."

"She puts up walls" Candice nodded. "But once you get to know her she really is the sweetest girl."

"Oh I don't doubt that" Harley agreed. "I can already tell that. She seems very concerned with everyone else's well-being, but she has a very low opinion herself."

"I know" Candice nodded with pain etched on her face. "That's from the abuse."

"She seemed curious about me if nothing else" he shrugged. "She asked a lot of questions."

"That sounds like her" Candice smiled. "She's always been very inquisitive.

"Another good trait for a doctor" Harley smiled proudly.

"I don't think Zoe is going to want to see me for a while so I think I'm going to try to get some rest. I got a hotel room down the street."

"That sounds like a good idea" Harley smiled. "You need some sleep, I'm glad you're taking care of yourself."

"Well" she added nervously. "I was hoping to grab a bite to eat before I settled in, would you maybe be interested in joining me?"

"Of course" Harley grinned widely. "I would love that."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe sat up in bed and struggled to make sense of everything that she learned the day before. She had been shot and nearly raped by a crazed lunatic at work, saved from certain death by two mysterious good Samaritans she had never met before, and to top it all of it turns out she's had a long lost father all of these years. A doctor. From Alabama.

"Jeez" she muttered to herself as she stared out the window near her bed. "I missed a lot while I was in that coma."

"Oh" a startled man gasped standing in her doorway. "I… I didn't realize you were awake. It's um… nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry" Zoe replied confused. "I'm not sure who you are."

"Right" he muttered apologetically. "My bad. My name is George. George Tucker."

"The George Tucker that saved my life?" Zoe asked as her eyes widened in awe.

"Yeah" he answered with a grin.

"I- I don't know what to say" she replied flustered by the handsome stranger. "Um… thank you. Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you-"

"Nah" he shrugged. "You don't owe me anything; I did what anyone would've done. I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I- I am. Thank you" she muttered appreciatively.

"I should get going" he said after an awkward moment of silence. "I'm expecting a call from my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Zoe asked trying to sound casual. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Lemon."

"That's a pretty name" Zoe smiled. "What's she like?"

"It's kind of hard to describe Lemon" he grinned. "She's…special to me."

"Well I'm sure she's very nice then."

"When she wants be" he chuckled as he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait-" Zoe called out after him.

"Yeah?" he asked staring at her expectantly.

"I just wanted to thank you again. I really appreciate what you did."

"Really" he chuckled. "It's no big deal."

"But it is" she answered sincerely. "And, I know I have no right; you've already done so much for me, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course" he replied urgently as he walked back towards her bed. "Anything. What do you need?"

"I'd like to meet the man who gave me his kidney. Wade Kinsella."

"Why-why do you want to meet him?" George asked nervously as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"Because he saved my life like you did. I got the chance to thank you; I'd like to be able to thank him too. Do you happen to know if he's awake?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he is" he answered nervously. "It's just-"

"What?" Zoe interrupted as her eyes widened. "Oh God, he's okay, right? Nothing happened to him…"

"No, no" George interrupted. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what's wrong?"

George took a sharp intake of breath as he struggled to explain his reservations. "Wade is a little bit of a playboy."

"Playboy?" Zoe repeated; her face wrinkled in confusion.

"I have this friend, Tansy. She's a real sweet girl, and Wade's been jerking her around for years. It's clear she's head over heels for him, and he just sees her as a…booty call."

"Booty call?" Zoe smiled, trying to contain her laugh.

"I know we don't really know each other at all, but I don't know, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but there's no damsel in distress here. I am a mature and competent woman, I just want to thank the man, not marry him. He gave me one of his internal organs, but what he chooses to do in his free time with your friend… Tulip?"

"Tansy."

"Right. Tansy. What he chooses to do with Tansy is really none of my business."

"Okay" George shrugged. "You're right. You're a full-grown woman, if you want to meet Wade then you should. How can I help?"

"Well, the thing is I'm really not supposed to be moving around yet. So I'd need a wheelchair, and someone to, you know, kind of- push me over to his room."

"Okay" George smiled at her. "I can do that for you Zoe Hart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" George greeted as he entered Wade's room.

"Tucker" Wade muttered bemused. "What's going on buddy? You were just in here a minute ago."

"Well" he explained. "Zoe Hart needed someone to wheel her to your room."

"What?" Wade gasped in horror. "You let Zoe leave her room? She just had major surgery, she shouldn't be movin' around. What were you thinking?"

"She wanted to meet you" George answered in his own defense. "She asked me to help."

"Well if she asked you to help her jump off a bridge would you help her do that?" he snapped back.

"Wade, come on. She really wants to thank you for what you did. She's already here, just hear her out."

Though he was nervous she'd get hurt, Wade really liked the idea that the sleeping beauty he'd met before was so desperate to meet him. "Fine" Wade answered trying to contain his smile. "Let her in."

"Hi" Zoe said nervously as George pushed her in. "I couldn't help but overhear, it really isn't George's fault. It was my idea. So if you're going to be angry at anyone…"

"Don't worry about it" Wade smiled as his eyes widened. She was even prettier than he remembered; her voice was even pretty if that was possible. And she seemed nice. Really nice. The kind of girl you'd bring home to meet the parents.

"I just wanted to thank you, I really appreciate what you did" Zoe continued, as a wide grin spread across her face as well.

"It was no problem" he shrugged. "I'm glad I could help you out."

Zoe paused for a moment unable to think of what to say. He was cute, really cute, and it seemed like he liked her. But when she considered the prospect that he more than likely wouldn't like her anymore if he knew about her messed up past she grew increasingly nervous.

"So anyway… I don't want to take up anymore of your time" she muttered as she looked down at her hands. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're not" Wade replied quickly. "Taking up my time I mean." He wanted her to stay, but then he remembered his previous concerns. Zoe needed to be in bed. The thought made his mind drift as he began to picture Zoe in _his_ bed back in Bluebell with that big gorgeous smile and those big brown eyes staring up at him.

"Still- I should go" she said interrupting his wandering thoughts. "But once again, thank you, it was nice to meet you."

"You too" Wade replied confused as he noticed that she was avoiding eye contact. Why had she grown so cold all of the sudden?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about being a mature and competent woman?" George teased on the way back to Zoe's room.

"What are you talking about?" she protested in a voice that sounded much whinier than she intended.

"I saw you in there. Wade didn't have to try; you were totally falling for his charm."

"I was not" she muttered. "And even if I were, what's it to you?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt" he explained.

"I know how to protect myself, I've had to do it for a long time" she snapped suddenly.

"Of course you do" George answered sincerely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know I didn't do a great job at it that night you found me, but I'm not stupid and I'm not naïve. I know exactly how cruel people can be, and I know how it feels to be hurt by them. I'm the last person who needs protecting, you got that?"

"Yeah" George answered confused by her sudden outburst.

"Good" she replied trying to calm herself down. "Because you seem like a cool guy, but if you're going to be my friend I can't have you going into white knight mode all the time just because you saved my life once. I can take care of myself."

"You've made that clear" he smiled, flattered in an odd way that this mysterious girl wanted to be his friend.

"Good, now could you please help me back into bed?" she asked as they finally reached her room.

"Of course" he answered playfully. "I don't want to cross you again. You're kind of scary."

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

As Wade struggled to stomach another forkful of cold hospital meatloaf he thought back on his interaction with Zoe a week earlier. She _was _as beautiful as he had remembered, and his suspicions were correct, she seemed like a sweetheart. Wade wasn't really sure why, but this girl was different. He had never fallen so hard so fast. Actually, he had never fallen so hard at all. But the memory of her becoming cold so suddenly during the course of their conversation kept haunting him. Had he said anything to make her uncomfortable? The mystery of it all left him even more intrigued by this beautiful stranger.

"Hi" he heard a familiar, nervous voice greet from the door to his hospital room, startling him from his thoughts.

"Zoe" Wade smiled before the realization hit him. "What are you doing walking around?" he scolded.

"My doctor said it would be good for me to walk, to prevent blood clots or something" she shrugged.

"I doubt he wanted you walking around the entire hospital by yourself" he scoffed. "Come here, sit down" he added gently as he patted the space next to him on the bed.

"Do you like green Jell-O?" Zoe asked nervously as she handed him a plastic cup and sat at the end of his bed, making sure to avoid physical contact.

"As much as the next guy" he smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't really like it, and they gave it to me with dinner, so I thought maybe you'd want it."

"That's why you came all the way over here?" he laughed. "To give me your discarded Jell-O?"

"No" Zoe smiled playfully. "The Jell-O was just an excuse."

"You don't need an excuse to see me" he said as he looked into her eyes.

Zoe's posture stiffened as she shifted her glance to avoid eye contact. "I was going stir-crazy in there" she explained, trying to ignore the effect he was having on her. "There are only so many re-runs of Law and Order a person can watch… I wanted some human interaction."

"Interaction with you sounds good to me" he said amorously.

Zoe tried not to sound flustered, but the blush creeping across her face gave her away. She was surprised; Wade didn't seem this…forward the last time they spoke. "This must be the 'playboy' persona George was talking about" she thought to herself. But Zoe Hart was nobody's fool, she wasn't about to fall for his charm.

"So you work with Harley?" Zoe asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah" Wade answered confused by the abrupt shift in direction.

"What's that like?"

"Pays the bills" he shrugged. "Not exactly my dream job."

"Is Harley a fair employer?" she asked, curious as to what Wade's perspective on Harley was. Harley and Wade seemed to know each other well, so if anyone knew what he was really like it'd be him.

"Yeah" Wade laughed. "A pain in the ass, but a fair employer; nice guy too, he was real worried about you."

"That's what he told me" she shrugged.

"You don't believe him?"

"I guess" she said trying her best to fight the instincts that were telling her to run away as fast as she could. The only other father figure she ever had was monumentally untrustworthy. She kept reminding herself that Harley wasn't Stephen, but she still just couldn't let herself trust him.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Zoe asked, abruptly changing the subject once again.

"You ask a lot of questions" Wade smirked.

"I guess" she shrugged. "I like hearing about other people's lives. It interests me."

"But you don't like talking about yourself" he added, trying to figure her out.

"I'm boring" she answered dismissively.

"Oh honey" he chuckled. "You seem like a lot of things to me, but boring ain't one of 'em."

"Fine" she smiled challengingly. "Ask me anything you want about me."

"Okay" he smiled back. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not" she scoffed.

"You are. You're talking like you're all tough and ballsy, but whenever I flirt with ya, or the conversation starts to get the slightest bit serious you change the subject. And you haven't stopped ringing your hands since you sat down."

Zoe immediately pulled her hands apart and placed them on her lap. "Bad habit" she muttered.

"Didn't answer my question" he chuckled. "What's got you so wound up?"

"Well you just admitted yourself that you've been flirting with me."

"That isn't it. I'm sure guys flirt with you all the time, you're freaking gorgeous."

"I've never been hit on by a guy who's given me an internal organ" she said searching her mind for a good excuse.

"Nervous I'm gonna hold it against ya?"he asked playfully.

"No. It's just… I should go" she answered. She felt uneasy, and it was her natural inclination to run when she felt uneasy, it was how she avoided a lot of black eyes over the years.

"What?" he asked urgently internally cursing himself for pushing her so hard. "Why?"

"It's late. I don't want to keep you up" she murmured apologetically.

"I ain't tired" he answered as he gently grabbed her wrist. "Stay. Please. I'll stop asking ya stupid questions, I promise. Just… why don't we watch TV together or something?"

"Okay" she sighed as she sat back down. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know I'm sure there's some kind of sappy chick movie on we could watch."

"That sounds awful" Zoe scowled at him. "The NFL draft is on channel ten."

"You watch football?" Wade asked arching a brow.

"Gives me something to talk to the customers at the store about" she shrugged. "It's mostly guys who come in."

"I'm sure it is" he smiled. "I'd become a regular at anyplace you were working."

"Would you just turn it on?" she giggled playfully. "Unless you'd rather watch a sappy chick flick…"

"No, football's fine" he muttered as he flicked the remote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade felt temporarily disoriented as he opened his eyes, but then he remembered where he was, and what had happened before he fell asleep. He looked down and saw Zoe asleep at the foot of his bed.

"No" she said in a pained whimper. "No please stop, I'll be better, I promise."

"Oh God" he gasped to himself. He remembered what he had overheard Candice telling Harley, but to actually see this girl he cared about relive what must have been hell for her was painful to watch. "Hey" he whispered as he nudged her gently. "Hey it's okay; you're just having a bad dream Zoe. Wake up."

"Ahh" Zoe flinched violently as she quickly sat up. "Where am I?"

"It's okay" Wade said gently. "You fell asleep when we were watching TV, remember?"

"Oh" Zoe sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry" he smiled. "You're awful jumpy, you okay?"

"Fine" she muttered. "I just startle easily when I'm asleep."

"You were having a nightmare" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Was I?" she asked coldly as she stared into the distance.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember it" she lied as she struggled to fight tears.

"I think it might have been about your stepdad" he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Zoe jerked away at the contact and gaped at him. "Stepdad? How… how the hell do you know about that?"

"I overheard your mother talking to Harley about it" he admitted. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity" Zoe scoffed. "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"George was right about you."

"Tucker? What did Tucker say about me?"

"He told me you were a playboy" she said angrily. "That you'd try to use me for sex."

"What!?" Wade gasped.

"But you'd really stoop so low as to use my traumatic childhood as a ploy to get into my pants?" she asked as her voice broke.

"That isn't what I was doing" Wade said defensively. "I'd never do that. Not to anyone, but especially not to you. Zoe, I care about you."

"Just like you care about Pansy?" she seethed as tears began to freely fall from her face.

"Who?"

"George's friend that you're jerking around."

"Tansy?" Wade asked. "She don't mean anything to me. What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She has everything to do with this" Zoe snapped as she stood to her feet. "Because I don't want to become the new Tansy, having you tell the next girl you try to sleep with that _I_ don't mean anything to you."

"I have to go" Zoe said as she quickly made her way to the door. "Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade's head was reeling from everything that had happened the night before. Zoe had been _so_ angry with him. He was worried that he had blown his chances with her completely. Where the hell did George Tucker get off trash talking him anyway? "At least it explains why she was so nervous" he muttered to himself.

"Good morning" Harley said brightly as he swung the door open. "I got you some coffee."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Wade asked as he handed it to him.

"I spent some time with Candice last night" he said proudly. "And let me tell you, that woman is simply sensational."

"I'm happy for you" Wade nodded.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked. "You seem upset."

"I blew things with Zoe" he shrugged.

"So you do like her?" Harley asked as his face lit up.

"Of course I like her, she's amazing."

"I'm sure you didn't blow it" Harley said comfortingly. "What'd you do? Call her by the wrong name? Insult one of her friends? Trust me; I've made every mistake in the book I can help you out if you need it."

"I think I stepped over the line, I pushed her too hard. I should have just left it alone, but I saw that she was upset, and I don't know I just thought talking about it would help…"

"Whoa, slow down there" Harley said with a laugh. "Start at the beginning, maybe then I'll have some idea of what you're talking about."

"Zoe came in here, we fell asleep watching football."

"Really?" Harley asked, surprised by the sudden discomfort he felt imagining the scene.

"I woke up and I noticed she was having a nightmare."

"Really?" Harley asked concerned. "About what?"

"She wouldn't tell me" Wade shrugged. "But from what she was saying in her sleep, my guess was her stepdad."

"Zoe told you about her stepfather?" Harley gasped.

"No" Wade admitted. "I overheard you and Candice talking.

"Oh" Harley nodded. "That makes more sense. From what Candice has told me Zoe is pretty reserved, I'd be shocked if she opened up to you yet."

"That's the thing" Wade said sheepishly. "I tried to get her to open up. I pushed. And then she lashed out at me."

"I'm sorry" Harley said. "Zoe's had a tough life."

"Yeah" Wade muttered. "I'm starting to get that. Of course, George Tucker didn't help things."

"What does George have to do with any of this?" Harley asked confused.

"He tried to scare her away from me. Told her I was a playboy."

"Really?" Harley mused. "Sounds like you have some competition."

"No. George is still hung up on Lemon, I don't really know what his MO is but it isn't that."

"I could talk to her if you'd like" Harley offered. "Try to calm her down."

"Well, here's the thing about that daughter of yours Harley" Wade smiled fondly. "I don't think you're gonna be able to get her to do anything she don't wanna do."

"Well, I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"I hope so" Wade shrugged. "I really hope so."

**I've finally given y'all a good amount of Wade/Zoe interaction. Sorry there wasn't more in previous chapters. It was kind of hard with Zoe unconscious and then both of them recovering and what not. But, I promise there will plenty Wade/Zoe in future chapters, as well as a well-rounded supporting cast of characters. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Zoe honey, are you ready to talk to me yet?" Candice asked softly as she walked into her room. She was hopeful that after giving Zoe a few days to cool off she might be willing to talk to her. She didn't expect forgiveness at this point, but she hated to think of Zoe trying to deal with everything on her own. Zoe had recently started to confide in Candice, and Candice hoped that wasn't ruined now.

Zoe quickly brushed some tears from her eyes, and struggled to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Candice asked urgently as she ran over to her daughter.

"Nothing" she said coldly. "I'm just an_ idiot_."

"Don't talk about yourself like that" Candice scolded. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Oh just the gift that keeps on giving" she sighed. "Daddy issues."

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked worriedly.

"Stupid Wade Kinsella" she muttered. "I kind of started to- I don't know- kind of maybe like him a little bit, and then he-"

"He what?" she asked as she gently smoothed her hair.

"He listened in on a conversation you had with Harley about Stephen."

"Oh dear" Candice said softly. "Zoe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, I know that's something you like to keep to yourself."

"It's okay" Zoe sighed, though she was visibly upset. "I had a nightmare, when I was in his room."

"You were in his room?" Candice asked arching a brow.

"We were just watching television" she muttered in her defense. "And then I fell asleep, and when I woke up he was comforting me, apparently he put it together that the dream was about Stephen."

"I see" Candice answered. She knew how far Zoe went to try to hide her nightmares, so she wasn't surprised that she was upset about this. "And how did that make you feel?"

"Pissed" Zoe seethed.

"'Pissed'? At whom?"

"Wade!" Zoe snapped exasperated.

"Why's that?" she asked. "It doesn't sound like he didn't do anything wrong, aside from eavesdropping perhaps."

"He was using it to try to flirt with me" she explained. "He didn't care that I was upset, he just wanted… Well, you know…"

"What?" Candice asked confused.

"Sex" Zoe whispered as her cheeks redened.

"Oh" Candice gasped. "Well, what makes you think that's really what he wanted?"

"That's how he works" she shrugged. "At least that's what George Tucker said."

"I see" Candice said, unable to contain her grin.

"What?"

"Do you think it's possible that George Tucker tried to push you away from Wade Kinsella because he's jealous?"

"What?" Zoe scoffed. "Of what?"

"The thought of you with another man."

"George has a girlfriend" Zoe said enunciating each word. "Why would it make a difference to him if I dated someone?"

"I don't know" Candice answered putting her hands up in defeat. "All I know is that Wade Kinsella gave you his kidney and from what I can see, he's been nothing but a gentleman to you. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I already did" Zoe sighed. "And he blew it by trying to take advantage of me."

"Did he?" Candice asked. "Or were you just so afraid that he did that you sabotaged yourself?"

"What?" Zoe asked as her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Zoe honey, I've seen you after a nightmare. You're vulnerable, and scared, and that's when you're most protective of yourself. Maybe a little too protective…"

"What are you saying?" Zoe asked angrily.

"Maybe you rushed to judgment."

"I don't want to get hurt" Zoe admitted shakily, exposing the depth of her vulnerability.

"Oh sweetheart" Candice said wrapping her in a hug. "You can't go around afraid that everyone is going to turn out to be as evil as your stepfather."

"I don't" Zoe snapped as she pulled away from her. "I don't think Wade is anything like Stephen."

"You just think he's going to hurt you?" she asked sympathetically.

"He could" she said sadly.

"Yeah, he could" Candice agreed. "But if you never put yourself out there, you'll never know what might have happened… just promise me you aren't going to sell yourself short. You're such an amazing girl, you just gotta put yourself out there a little. Give the boy a chance, after all- he did give you a kidney."

"I guess you're right" she shrugged. Zoe normally didn't admit she was wrong, but the more her mother spoke, the more her words made sense. After all, she didn't know Wade. But he seemed sweet, and handsome, and the least she could do was give him a chance.

"Okay" she sighed. "I'll go apologize for yelling at him."

"Okay" Candice smiled.

"Thanks" Zoe said softly as she got up from her bed. "Talking to you really helped."

"I'm so glad" she said as she squeezed her hand. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?"

Zoe nodded as she made her way to the door. A part of her believed that the woman she had always wanted to be able to confide in had finally earned her trust, but a part of her just couldn't. Her stepfather's words played through her head like a bad movie she couldn't stop.

_"You can go bitching to your mother, but she isn't going to believe you. No one is so you might as well keep your stupid mouth shut!"_

_"She doesn't love you, and you know it's true, don't you? She's too drunk to love anyone, and even if she wasn't why the hell would she want anything to do with a pathetic little bitch like you?"_

"Stop!" Zoe said out loud as she stopped in the hall and struggled to catch her breath.

Harley had been on his way to visit Zoe's room, but paused when he saw that she was in distress."Zoe?" he asked urgently as he ran over to her and placed his hand on her back.

"Get away!" Zoe said quickly as she pulled away from his touch.

"I'm sorry" he responded flustered.

"Oh God" Zoe gasped as she put together what had just happened. "I'm so sorry, I thought-"

"Thought what?" he asked with a pained expression. He didn't know what exactly was wrong, but he saw that his daughter was hurt, and that hurt him.

"Nothing" she muttered.

"Obviously you're upset over something" he said gently. "I'd like to help you."

"I'm fine" Zoe said casually, trying to laugh it off. She didn't like to look vulnerable in front of people, especially people she didn't trust, and she wasn't quite sure she could trust Harley yet. "I'm sorry I freaked out. It's cool, really."

"Zoe-" Harley called out as she walked away.

"I'm okay" she called back over her shoulder. "Really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Candice?" Harley asked as he joined her in Zoe's room.

"Harley" she responded a wide grin spread across her face. "It's really great to see you."

"You too" he smiled back, taking a break from his concern for a moment to enjoy the flirtatious interaction. "But I'm worried about Zoe."

"Why's that?" Candice asked concerned as she stood to her feet.

"I just saw her in the hall, she seemed upset about something. Her mind seemed someplace else, it reminded me of a patient I had once. A former Vietnam soldier, he'd have flashbacks- "

"PTSD" Candice nodded. "Post-traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Does Zoe have that?" Harley asked as his eyes widened in horror. He knew the abuse was difficult for Zoe, but this was a harsh reminder of just how difficult it had been.

"Yes" Candice said gently. "She was diagnosed with it at one point. She had been doing better, but I think that even though she doesn't remember getting shot, it triggered some feelings from her childhood."

"What do you think we can do to help?" he asked as his voice broke.

"Just be there for her" Candice said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "It took a long time for Zoe to feel like she could talk to me, and she still doesn't trust me completely. It's going to take time, but if we show Zoe that we care, and that we want to help her, and that we aren't going anywhere in time she'll be able to lean on us more and more."

"But that's the thing" Harley said sadly. "I am going somewhere. I can't stay in New York."

"Because Bluebell is your home" Candice nodded as a lump formed in her throat. She knew this moment would come, it was inevitable. Just as inevitable as it had been twenty-three years before. His home was Alabama, he'd never leave. It wasn't meant to be.

"Maybe it could be you home too" Harley suggested as he took her hand in his.

"What?" Candice gasped.

"I want you and Zoe to come back with me to Bluebell" he said as he kissed her hand gently. "Please" he added with desperation in his voice. "I couldn't bear to lose you again, either one of you, and I think that maybe getting out of the city is just what our daughter needs. All you have to do is say yes. Please Candice, say yes…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Zoe said nervously, standing in the doorway of Wade's room.

"Hey" he replied equally as nervous. He was happy to see her, so happy that it surprised him a little. After all, he wasn't sure she wasn't just there to ring him out again.

"Not going to scold me for walking around?" she asked with a forced laugh as she moved closer to him.

"Learned my lesson" he responded with a crooked grin. "You ain't gonna listen to what anyone says, you're stubborn as a mule."

"Pretty much" she nodded. "But, I actually want to say something that I don't usually say… to anyone really."

"And what's that?" he asked as his curiosity rose.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you, I had no right to judge you like I did. I just got embarrassed, and…"

"Embarrassed?" he interrupted. "Embarrassed of what?"

"Well, you know" she answered as if he was missing something obvious.

"No, I don't. You had a bad dream, nothing to be embarrassed of."

"Well, thank you" she smiled. "That's very gracious of you."

"No it ain't" he answered adamantly. "It's the truth, you don't have to be embarrassed that you had a bad dream, and you don't have to be sorry that your son-of-a-bitch step father used to smack you around."

Zoe felt uncomfortable as she listened to what he had to say. She wasn't used to talking about Stephen to anyone but her mother, and her natural inclination was to lash out at Wade to protect herself. But she had literally apologized for doing that a few moments ago. And what he was saying was sweet. She was confused, and suddenly felt trapped.

"Um… I have to go" she said nervously.

"Wait-" he called out.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to face him.

"Apology accepted."

"Thank you" she smiled.

"And, last night was fun. If you want to do it again sometime…"

"Okay" she answered nervously. "I guess I'll see you later."

"See you later Zoe Hart" he smiled. He wasn't quite sure what this girl was doing to him, but he was loving every moment of it."

**I don't know about y'all, but I had to pick my jaw up off the floor after the end of last night's episode! Was not expecting that, but I sort of love that it happened. I'm still team Zade all the way! Thanks for reading, and for all of the support on this story, I really appreciate it. I'd love to read what you think of this chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You want _me _to move to Alabama?" Candice gasped. She had considered the prospect momentarily two decades before when she found out she was carrying Harley's baby, but dismissed it almost immediately. She had lived in New York her whole life, it was a huge part of who she was, and a small town in Alabama couldn't be further from the city she loved.

"I want that very much" Harley answered. "I feel like I'm finally getting the family I've always wanted, the family that I should have had for the past twenty-three years. I don't want to lose Zoe, and I don't want to lose you."

"Harley-" Candice started, trying to find the words to explain how she was thinking. She couldn't move to Alabama…_could she?_

"Candice, I believe that something good can come from every tragedy. Our daughter was attacked, and that was awful, but maybe in the end there was a purpose for it. Maybe it happened to bring the three of us back together."

"I don't want us to have to say goodbye again" Candice admitted as her voice broke. "I don't want to go another two decades wondering 'what if'."

"I don't want that either" he smiled. "And I'd like to actually get to know our daughter."

Candice took a steadying breath as she tried to look at the situation from every angle. "I don't know how Zoe will feel about this, she's been taking college classes-"

"There's a college in Mobile, a good one. In fact, I went there. Small classes, great professors; Zoe would do just fine there."

"I'd need to talk to her" she added cautiously.

"I understand that, but what do _you_ want Candice?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"I guess I'd like to give us another try" she smiled throwing her hands in the air. "And if that means I have to go to Alabama, then I guess I'm going to Alabama."

Harley felt flooded with relief, and as he inhaled sharply, he realized that he had been holding his breath up until that point. Candice wanted to try. She wanted him. It was a dream come true.

"But, I'm not going to Alabama if Zoe wants to stay in New York" Candice added. "She needs me. There were so many times when she was growing up that I wasn't there for her, I have to be there for her now."

"I understand" Harley nodded. "I wouldn't want you to abandon our daughter; _I _don't want to abandon our daughter, but I can't just suddenly quit my job, not with no one to replace me."

"Sounds like our fate is in Zoe's hands" Candice said as she took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked cautiously as she appeared in the doorway.

Candice and Harley looked at each other for a moment before Harley spoke. "I was hoping you and your mother would want to move to Bluebell with me" he explained. "In fact, nothing would make me happier."

"But we both agreed that this is your decision, I don't want you to feel pressured" Candice added softly.

"Whoa" Zoe sighed as she took in what they were saying. "That's a big decision."

"It is" Candice agreed. "And you can take as much time as you need to figure out what you want honey."

"Um, I would like a little time" she muttered as she walked to her bed. "Do you think I could have a minute?"

"Certainly" Harley answered. "Your mother and I will wait in the hall."

Zoe sighed as she began to think deeply. New York wasn't nearly as important to Zoe as it was to Candice. It had been the place she lived her whole life, but it never really felt like home to her. She didn't have too many friends, even fewer happy memories, and nothing was really keeping her tied there. The truth was that she had always dreamed of leaving. Every time she felt trapped in her house by her stepfather she'd imagine wide open spaces where she could run as far as she wanted to. Every time she was ridiculed at school, or just simply lost among the crowd, she'd imagine a place where everyone knew her name. A place where people would care about her, a place where someone would say something if they noticed that she had a black eye, a place where someone would be willing to help her. But she refused to let herself believe that Bluebell could be that place. Because she had learned a long time that letting yourself believe in something was a sure way to get hurt. There was a huge potential to get hurt if she let herself believe in Bluebell, or Harley, or this little family that her parents seemed so anxious to start again because all of those things could be ripped away from her.

She let her mind wander to that dark place it went so often and imagined what her stepfather would say to her in this situation. He'd certainly ridicule her for dreaming of a happy life. He'd remind her that Harley and Candice had been MIA for so many years, so what reason did she really have to believe that she could depend on them now? He'd probably say something about him being the only parent she ever really had, but Zoe knew that wasn't true. Even if he did cook dinner, and drop her off at school sometimes he wasn't a real parent. A real parent wouldn't have beat her senseless, he wouldn't have gotten joy from her pain.

Somewhere deep inside she knew that Candice and Harley really cared for her, and if she was honest she cared for them too. So much that it scared her. Really scared her. Scared her enough to send her running out of the damn hospital screaming, but she didn't. Something kept her there in that room, staring at her parents talking in the hall. They seemed so happy together, so hopeful for the future, and for a moment that gave her hope too. Hope that she could be happy, hope that she make something out of herself, hope that she could prove Stephen wrong.

Could she really rip them apart? Could she really take away her mother and father's chance at happiness? Could she really be that selfish just because she was scared?

Maybe Bluebell could be a fresh start. It would be nice to have so many triggers for flashbacks all around her. The only thing that she really felt attached to was that shop, and she wasn't sure she could go back there again. And, Wade Kinsella was in Bluebell….

"Mom" she called out loudly, hoping she could hear her from the door.

"Yes, honey?" she asked urgently as she ran back in the room.

"Are you alright?" Harley added as he ran behind her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" she reassured them as her face broke into a smile. It felt good to see that they did care about her safety. But she quickly scolded herself for being so silly and straightened her face. "I'd like to move to Alabama" she said confidentially.

"That's wonderful!" Harley gasped as he forgot himself for a moment and quickly threw his arms around her.

Zoe's posture stiffened at the contact, and she fought the instinct to push him away. Harley noticed that she was nervous and pulled back.

"Are you sure about this?" Candice asked as she stroked her hair. "It's okay to say no."

"I know" Zoe nodded. "But I'm saying yes. This is what I want."

"Good" Candice smiled as she looked at Harley. "Because it's what I want too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How ya holdin' up?" George asked Wade as he walked into his room.

"I'd be doin' a hell of a lot better if you didn't trash talk me to Zoe Hart. Where the hell do ya get off anyway?" he asked angirly

"Zoe told you?" George asked surprised, he had assumed that Zoe knew he wouldn't want her to tell Wade what he had said.

"No, she yelled it at me. She was hysterical after she had a nightmare, and when I tried to calm her down she assumed it was because I was trying to get her into bed. Now where do ya think she could have gotten that idea?"

"Look, I'm sorry Wade. I like you enough, I just didn't want to see the poor girl get hurt. She's been through enough."

"Yeah" Wade agreed. "She has, but what the hell makes you think I'd hurt her?"

"Come on" George scoffed.

"What?"

"The last time I visited Bluebell I believe you had three girls after you, and you were leading all of them on. One of them was Tansy, and last time we talked she told me that you two were still foolin' around but she was hoping it'd turn into something more. Except it isn't, is it Wade?"

"No" Wade answered. "But I never told Tansy it would. It's not my fault the girl got the crazy idea in her head that I'm in love with her."

"Is that what your planning on doin' with Zoe? Get her into bed, and then when she starts to think you might have a future you're just gonna call her crazy?"

"Trust me, I didn't have to _get_ Tansy into bed, she was more than willing" he answered smugly.

"Excuse me?" George asked angrily. "I know I did not just hear you call Tansy a slut."

"No, I'm just trying to make a point. I don't lure girls into my secret sex dungeon and then throw them away like yesterday's trash. Tansy and I had some fun together for a while but that's all it was, I never told her it'd be anything more than that. Why are you so protective over Tansy all of the sudden anyway?"

"I'm not" he answered defensively. "She just seems like a nice girl is all, but you know that I'm with Lemon."

"Yeah" Wade scoffed. "You might want to remind _her _of that."

"What are you talking about?" he replied skeptically.

"Hey!" Harley said excitedly. "Good, both of you are together. I have some great news!"

"Not now Harley" Wade snapped. "We're in the middle of something."

"Oh, show some respect" George scolded. "What's going on Harley?"

"Candice and Zoe are coming back with me to Bluebell!"

"Really?" Wade gasped as he smiled widely.

"I'm happy for you Harley" George said as he shook his hand. "But you'd be wise to keep Wade away from your daughter" he whispered in his ear. "Now if you'll excuse me" he said louder so Wade could hear him. "I have a phone call to make."

"Lemon Breeland?" Wade asked.

"None of your business" he called back over his shoulder.

"You two fighting over my girl?" Harley asked as he pulled a chair up next to Wade's bed.

"Golden boy's just looking for something to squawk about" Wade answered dismissively. "Apparently I'm a danger to women everywhere."

"Don't worry" Harley reassured him. "I know you wouldn't hurt Zoe."

"Thank you" Wade said exasperated.

"Because of you did, I'd break every last bone in your body" he added warningly.

"Well" Wade sighed. "Someone's a little overprotective."

"Just giving you a fair warning, just like I will with every other bachelor in Bluebell."

"Understood" he nodded with a crooked grin.

"But honestly Wade, I'd be happy for my daughter to date a boy like you. I know you have a good heart."

"Thanks" he said shyly.

"No thank you" he responded. "I meant what I said, I'll never be able to repay for saving my daughter's life."

"Oh, you don't have to repay me" he scoffed. "As a matter of fact, I think Zoe moving to Bluebell is thanks enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's that?" Zoe asked pointing to a book inside her mother's bag.

"That's a photo album I put together when you were unconscious" she explained. "I thought Harley might like to see it."

"Did he?" she asked feigning indifference.

"Yes" Candice smiled. "He liked seeing it very much sweetheart. Would you like to see it?"

"Okay" she answered nervously. It had been awhile since she had looked at pictures from when she was younger. Pictures were for reliving memories, and there weren't too many moments she _wanted _to remember from her childhood. But she was curious has to how Harley must have felt looking at them. She wondered what her childhood must have looked like through his eyes.

She flipped to a random page, and unexpectedly was happy to remember the moment behind the picture. "I remember that" she said happily. "I was the star of the class play. I was so happy that day. You came to see me, and Stephen wasn't there."

"I remember" Candice nodded. "He got a flat tire."

"I felt like I could actually breathe" Zoe said as she gently trailed her finger across the page. "I knew that later I wasn't going to have to hear about how stupid I looked or how bad I had done. I knew that he couldn't ruin it for me."

Candice wasn't sure what to say. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, anger, and sadness that she didn't even know how to put into words. "Sorry" wasn't enough. It wasn't near enough. So she simply leaned down and kissed the top of Zoe's head. She knew that Zoe didn't feel loved by her growing up, but she'd be damned if she was going to let her feel that way now.

"Oh my God" Zoe gasped as she flipped the page back.

"Oh" Candice smiled. "Mr. Mittens. Remember him?"

Zoe slammed the book closed suddenly, startling Candice.

"Zoe?" she asked worriedly. "Zoe, honey, what's wrong?"

"No" Zoe said weakly as she fought tears. She struggled to fight the flashback, but she knew her efforts were pointless, she was never really able to stop them.

_"Aww" Stephen said mockingly. "Look at the cute little kitty."_

_Zoe flinched violently as soon as she heard his voice. She could tell that he was drunk. Really drunk. That was when the beatings were always the worst._

_"What kind of stupid name did you give that thing again? Mr. Cat?"_

_Zoe didn't answer. She knew that'd be for the best, because whatever answer she gave would only make him angrier. She just held Mr. Mittens closer._

_"Answer me!" he yelled as he pulled her to her feet by the ponytail._

_"Mr. Mittens" she said shakily._

_"Why the hell did your mother let you get this thing?" he scoffed. "It does nothing but make a mess, I'd love to get rid of it."_

_"No!" Zoe gasped tearfully. _

_"Shut up!" he yelled as he struck her violently and she fell to the ground._

_"Now what do you think Zoe?" he taunted as he opened the window to their fifth story apartment. "What would be a good way to get rid of Mr. Kitty?"_

"No! No! No!" Zoe screamed as tears fell freely from her eyes. In that moment, the flashback felt so real. She had forgotten where she was.

"Zoe!" Candice said tearfully as she struggled to make eye contact with her. "It's okay, you're safe. It's your mom. I'm right here. You're okay sweetheart."

"What is going on?" Harley asked as he ran into the room, with Wade following close behind him. "We heard screaming all the way down the hall."

"No" Zoe sobbed as Candice pulled her into her arms.

"It's okay" Candice said shakily, trying to downplay the situation for Zoe's sake knowing she'd be embarrassed after the fact. "Zoe's going to be just fine."

"What happened?" Harley asked desperately.

"He's going to kill him" Zoe said through tears. "Please don't let him kill him mommy."

"What is she talking about?" Wade asked worriedly. This was even more painful to watch then Zoe's nightmare. This was like a nightmare she was awake for.

"Wade" Candice said softly. "Please get out of here, and bring this with you" she added handing him the photo album. "Don't let Zoe see this again."

"Yes Ma'am" Wade answered as he quickly left the room with the book.

"What is happening to her?" Harley asked as he began to break down.

"It's a flashback" Candice explained as she rocked Zoe gently. "It'll pass."

"Zoe?" he asked softly as he moved closer to her. "What's going on honey? What is he doing to you?" He wanted to know what she was reliving; he wanted to know what had happened to her.

"Harley!" Candice scolded. "Leave her be."

"Oh my God" Zoe gasped as she gathered her wits. "I- I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry" Candice said adamantly as she guided her back towards the bed. "It's alright honey, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"It just felt so real" she said shakily.

"What did?" Harley asked desperately. "What did you remember?"

"Nothing" Zoe muttered as she pulled the sheet closer to herself. "I'm sorry; it was no big deal. Really." There was no way she was going to reveal what had happened in the flashback, she was nowhere near comfortable enough to do that with _anyone _let alone this man who was virtually a stranger to her.

"Please" he begged.

"Harley" Candice said sternly. "Why don't we give Zoe a minute, I think she wants to be alone."

"I'd like that" Zoe confirmed. "Please."

"Alright" Harley sighed. "But you can talk to me, you know that don't you Zoe?"

Zoe nodded and looked down. She was willing to say or do whatever it took to get him to leave. She felt such a strong urge to cry and she was already so embarrassed that he had seen her freak out, she wasn't about to be that vulnerable in front of him again.

"We're right in the hall" Candice said softly. "We'll come right back in here if you want us."

"Okay" Zoe said with a forced smile. "Thank you."

"I love you" she added gently. "And so does your father."

Zoe had to try hard not to scoff at her words. How could he love her, he didn't know her. He pitied her maybe, but loved?

She took the sound of the door closing as her cue and suddenly hard sobs rocked her body as she released her emotions.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dear God" Wade whispered to himself as the scene from Zoe's room replayed in his mind. Zoe had been completely hysterical; he shuttered to think about what must have happened to her. All these years later, and she was still so upset. He hadn't known Zoe for too long, but he could tell that she had a thick skin. She seemed tough and he liked that. But the Zoe he had just seen was completely vulnerable and it was unsettling.

He took a deep breath as he sat on his bed and placed the photo album on his lap. Candice had asked him to get rid of it, and he intended to do just that, but he couldn't resist the temptation to look at it first. There was something about Zoe that drew him to her, but so much about her was still a mystery. He could tell that getting any information out of her would be tough, so he hoped that the photo album could fill in some blanks, maybe he could even find a way to help her somehow.

He chuckled to himself as he turned to the first page of the book. She was an adorable little girl. He scolded himself as he began to imagine having a little girl with Zoe with those same big, brown eyes. Wade Kinsella didn't do mushy-gushy, and imagine having a baby with a girl was pretty much as mushy as he could get. Plus he had only just met this girl.

He turned to the next page and saw a family picture. Zoe, Candice, and a man who he assumed was her stepfather. It pissed him off to see him posing like he was a family man. What a freaking hypocrite. He wasn't a father to her, he was nothing but a monster.

He flipped forward a few pages and saw another picture of Zoe, she looked to be about nine years old. The look in her eye chilled him to the bone. She looked dead behind the eyes, completely miserable. Gone was the happy little girl from a few pages earlier. As he looked closer, he noticed that she had bruises on her arms. From him no doubt…

As he slammed the book shut a few things became clear in Wade's mind. One, it was a good thing that her stepdad was out of the picture, because if he was around Wade wasn't sure he'd be able to resist the urge to kill him. And two, he was going to do whatever he could to help Zoe out. He knew he wasn't much of a white knight, but no matter what she would have him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe struggled to steady her breathing as her crying ceased. It had felt good to let it all out, but she was embarrassed that Wade and her parents had seen her so upset. She hated showing her emotions to other people, and what had happened was well beyond her simply showing her emotions… it was a full-blown melt down. As she tried to think of what she would say to them to try to explain herself, the door swung open.

"Hello" Harley said nervously. "Is it alright if I join you?"

"Sure" Zoe answered casually as she wiped the few remaining tears off of her face. "Where's my mother?"

"Candice went to the café across the street to pick up some coffee" he explained as he pulled a chair up next to Zoe's bed.

"That's good" she answered with a smile. "The coffee here pretty much sucks."

"That it does" he grinned back. He enjoyed having such a casual exchange with Zoe. It felt normal, as if they had known each other for years. But, as much as Harley wished that had been the case he knew that it wasn't. The man who had raised his daughter was a violent sociopath, and the effects his actions had on her were made painfully clear only a few moments earlier. He sat in silence for another moment, struggling to come up with something to say. He didn't want to make Zoe uncomfortable, but he wanted to address the elephant in the room. "I wanted to apologize to you" he said softly.

"Apologize?" Zoe asked, her face wrinkling in confusion. "For what?"

"Before, when you were upset… I was asking you questions, and I was pushing you. I had no right. You don't have to tell me anything that you're uncomfortable telling me." He took a steadying breath as he searched for the words to explain himself further "I was just so desperate to help you. It was very upsetting to see you that way" he said as his voice broke.

Zoe didn't like seeing Harley upset. In fact, it surprised her just how much it bothered her. She felt guilty that she was the one who had upset him, and she wanted to find some way to comfort him." Hey" she said gently as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to be sorry."

Harley was surprised by Zoe's sudden show of affection; he found it touching that in the midst of everything she was concerned about him. He was honored that she felt compelled to comfort him. "I owe you an apology for something else" he added as he cleared his throat. "What happened to you while growing up is awful. It never should have happened. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Zoe took a deep breath as she struggled to think of a response. She felt very uncomfortable talking about her childhood; especially with her long lost father she had only met a matter of days ago. Normally in a situation like this she would change the subject, but she felt that she owed Harley a response, something to ease his mind.

"There was no way you could have known" she finally said softly. "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"But what happened to you was so terrible" he said sympathetically as he placed his hand on hers.

"Yes" Zoe agreed. "But, it's over now. It's in the past. There's no use in reliving it." That was why Zoe hated flashbacks, they forced her to relive the past. They made her feel as if she was back in that apartment that felt like a prison, with _him_.

"You have an excellent point" Harley said proudly. "There is no use in living in the past, not when the future is so bright. I am so happy that you agreed to come to Bluebell with me."

"Me too" Zoe smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Harley grinned back widely. Zoe was looking forward to moving to Bluebell, did that mean she was looking forward to getting to know him? He certainly wanted to get to know her. He wanted to learn all of the details about her he didn't know. He wanted to learn about everything he had missed over the years. He wanted the chance to make memories with her and Candice- Birthdays, Christmases, vacations.

"You know" he said. "I want you to know something."

"What's that?" Zoe answered.

"I meant what I said before, I don't want to push you into to talking about anything you're uncomfortable talking about. But, if you ever wanted to talk I'm here."

Zoe found his words comforting, but she knew she wouldn't be taking him up on his offer. She didn't talk about Stephen or any of the flashbacks…ever, and she didn't plan on starting. Talking about it would mean remembering it, and she hated remembering it. Plus, if she was honest with herself, she was terrified of how he would react. She knew that words couldn't be unsaid, and there was no way she could control or predict his reaction. If he had a bad reaction, if he blamed her or even worse pitied her, it would hurt her deeply. She wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to protect herself, just like she always did.

"It means a lot to me that you're here" she finally said, breaking the silence lingering between them.

"I'll always be here" he smiled back as tears formed in his eyes. "I know I haven't been in the past, but that's changed now Zoe. I'm never leaving."

Zoe wasn't sure if she believed him, she wasn't sure she could, but before she could say anything back they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry" George said flustered. "I didn't know that you were in here Harley, I'll come back."

Harley could tell that George was upset, though he didn't know why. But it seemed like Zoe and him were becoming friends, and as far as he could tell Zoe didn't have very many of those, so he didn't want to get in the way.

"It's okay" he said as he got up. "I should see if Candice has gotten back yet."

"I'll see you later" Zoe said as he began to walk away.

"Definitely" Harley smiled back.

"I- I'm sorry" George stuttered. "I didn't mean to chase him away."

"It's fine" Zoe answered softly. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah" George sighed. "Yeah, I could really use a friend right now."

"What is it?" she asked sympathetically.

"I just got off the phone with my girlfriend, and apparently I'm the last one to know that she's been sleeping with the mayor."

"What?" Zoe gasped.

"Stupid Lavon Hayes" he muttered.

"Wait, Lavon Hayes? Like, the quarterback Lavon Hayes?"

"Right, I forgot. Not only is he the freaking mayor, but he's a football player too. Thanks for reminding me" he snapped.

"I'm sorry" Zoe said sheepishly. It still made her so nervous when someone got angry at her, but she hated to show it. She tried her best to hide it.

"No I'm sorry" he sighed. "You didn't deserve that. I'm just so pissed off right now."

"That's understandable" she nodded. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No" he sighed. "I just need…."

"What?" Zoe asked as she placed her hand on his arm gently.

George smiled at her for a moment, before wrapping her in a tight hug. Zoe tried her best to flinch at the sudden contact. Zoe didn't really like being hugged; it made her so vulnerable to the other person. They could hurt her so easily, physically and emotionally. She wanted to pull away.

"George is my friend" she repeated to herself. "He won't hurt me. He just needs a friend."

She took a steadying breath as she opened her eyes. She caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of the eye that made her turn towards the doorway, and when she did she saw that Wade was standing there. He had a terrible look on his face that she couldn't quite place. It wasn't exactly anger, was it jealousy? Was Wade Kinsella actually jealous that another man was hugging her? She wasn't sure why, but the thought actually made her a little happy because for him to be jealous, that would have to mean that he liked her…

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Wade wasn't exactly sure why, but seeing George Tucker with his arms around Zoe Hart made him angry, very angry. He held back his urge to scream at him to get his damn hands off her, but he knew he had to do something to stop what was happening, and fast.

"Everything okay here?" he asked as he quickly made his way closer to them.

"Of course" Zoe said nervously as she pulled away from George. "George is just a little upset…"

"Lemon and I broke up" he explained as he cleared his throat.

"I see" Wade nodded. "What does that have to do with Zoe?"

"Zoe's my friend" George said defensively.

"Since when?" Wade scoffed.

"Since I saved her from the man who shot her" he answered through gritted teeth. He wasn't quite sure why Wade was on his case, he was having a rough enough night as it was.

"Zoe's been through a lot tonight, she doesn't need to deal with your problems too-"

"Wade!" Zoe interrupted angrily. "Stop it."

"Zoe was just fine before you got here, Wade. As a matter of fact, you can leave-"

"George!" she snapped again. "Both of you stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" George asked mystified.

"The pissing match you two are having" she answered angrily. "Just cut it out!"

"Yes ma'am" Wade answered with an amused grin. For some reason he liked it when Zoe Hart yelled at him. She was all firey and…sexy.

"Sorry" George muttered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't" Zoe answered. "I'm glad I could help you out. If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks" he smiled at her. "I might take you up on that."

Wade rolled his eyes as George left and Zoe glared at him in response.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What's got you so pissed off?"

"I just don't like seeing a guy putting his hands all over a girl who clearly looks uncomfortable."

"Oh my God" Zoe scoffed. "You're being ridiculous; it was just an innocent hug."

"Since when are you two BFFs anyway?" he muttered as he took a seat on the foot of her bed.

"He saved me" she shrugged. "And he needed a friend."

"You shouldn't have to deal all the drama of George Tucker's love life, not with everything you went through earlier tonight."

"Don't do that" Zoe snapped angrily. "Don't treat me like I'm all delicate and fragile just because I got upset. I had a moment, but I'm okay. Really. Besides, talking to George actually kind of helped."

"And why's that?" Wade asked as jealousy overpowered him once again. Why did George Tucker bitching at her about Lemon Breeland help her? Unless she was happy to hear that they broke up…

"I like helping people with their problems" Zoe answered. "I love it actually, and I think I really helped him."

"So you like helping people with their problems?" Wade asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I just said one minute ago" Zoe answered with a giggle.

"But you don't let anyone help you?"

"Oh" Zoe sighed. "Don't… don't start with this again."

"You could talk to me if you wanted to" he shrugged.

"Thanks" she said as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"I-I looked at your pictures" he admitted guiltily after a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in horror.

"The book. I saw your pictures."

"Why the hell did you do that?" she gasped.

"I wanted to see if I could figure out what upset you so bad" he answered softly.

"You had no right" she scoffed. "If I wanted to tell you-"

"I know" he interrupted. "If you wanted to tell me you'd tell me. I'm sorry Zoe, it's just your such a mystery. There is so much I don't know about you, but what I do know I like…"

"My past is screwed up" she said shakily.

"I know" he answered. "Your past_ is_ screwed up Zoe, but _you_ aren't screwed up. You understand the difference, right?"

Zoe nodded, with one sentence Wade had calmed at least one of her fears. He didn't think it was her fault. He didn't blame her.

"What picture upset you?" he asked as his voice broke.

"The one with the cat" she answered softly. She couldn't believe the words as they came out of her mouth. She was actually doing this. She was actually talking about the flashback. But, she felt safe with Wade.

"Why did it upset you?" he asked shakily.

"I loved that cat" she explained. "I _loved _that cat."

"Oh" Wade gasped. "And he hurt him, he hurt your cat?"

Zoe nodded as the color drained out of her face.

"What did he do?"

Zoe shook her head as she blinked back tears. So many years later, it was still so painful to relive, and she wanted to trust Wade, but a part of her just couldn't all the way. "I don't want to talk about it" she shrugged. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't really matter anymore."

"The hell it doesn't" he scoffed. "Your son of a bitch step father beat your cat just to screw with your head. It must have been awful."

"It was" Zoe nodded as she held back a sob. "I loved that cat" she repeated. "I didn't want him to hurt him. I tried to stop him…"

"It wasn't your fault" Wade said as he took his hand in hers.

In that moment, Zoe felt close to Wade. It was wonderful and terrible all at the same time. She was starting to trust him, and that scared the hell out of her because if she trusted him, he could really hurt her.

"Thank you" Zoe said coldly as she removed her hand from his.

"Don't" Wade said softly.

"What?"

"Don't act all flustered and nervous now, everything's alright. It's just me; you don't got to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed" she shrugged. "I'm just sure that you have better things to do than listen to me cry about a cat that died fourteen years ago" she said with a forced laugh as she patted the tears away from her face with the corner of her blanket.

"Died?" Wade gasped. "Oh God, he killed it?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" she answered as her posture stiffened and she looked away.

"Okay" Wade answered. He wanted to know more, but she had already opened up more than she ever had before, and he didn't want to push. "I can go if you want" he said softly.

"I don't want that" she answered nervously.

"You want me to stay?" he asked as a crooked grin spread across his face.

"I want you to stay" she nodded. "But I don't want to fight about George or talk about my traumatic childhood memories."

"Deal" he smiled.

"Want to watch TV?" she asked.

"Sure" he sighed. "America's Next Top Model."

"Seriously" Zoe laughed.

"What?" he grinned back.

"You are such a chick."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a girl show" she explained.

"Girl show?" he repeated. "What are you five? Besides, trust me, the way I watch it, it's for men too."

"Ew" she cringed as she slapped his arm playfully. "We definitely aren't watching it then."

"Why Zoe Hart, are you jealous?" he teased.

"No" she smiled back. "I just would prefer not to watch you drool over Tyra Banks for the next hour. There's a hockey game in ten minutes."

"Hockey?" Wade asked shocked. "You watch hockey too?"

"I'm full of surprises" she said with a smile as she picked up the remote and flicked the TV on.

"That you are" he chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

As George walked to the cafeteria the words Wade had said played through his mind.

_"Zoe's been through a lot tonight, she doesn't need to deal with your problems too-"_

What had he meant by that? Zoe seemed fine when he talked to her. When he saw Harley sitting at a table, he took the opportunity to figure out what was going on.

"Hello George" Harley smiled, but after a moment the look on his face changed and his voice grew urgent. "How's Zoe? You didn't leave her alone?"

"No" he answered gently. "Wade's with her."

"Oh" he sighed. "Good."

"Why are you so worried?" he asked. "Is she okay? She isn't rejecting the kidney?"

"No" Harley answered. "In fact, the doctor said Candice and I could bring her home by the end of the week, Wade's getting out around that time too. Both are recovering beautifully."

"Good" George sighed.

"She's coming to Bluebell with me" Harley added proudly.

"Really?" George gasped. "Zoe's moving to Bluebell."

"Yep" Harley answered. "Her and Candice, I don't think I've ever been happier."

"I'm happy for you" he smiled back at him. "Wow. Bluebell. You know, I miss Bluebell…."

"Do you now?" Harley asked skeptically.

"I do have the summer off" he added. "No reason I can't visit."

"There certainly isn't" Harley agreed. "I'm sure everyone in town would be thrilled to see you."

"They're going to love to meet Zoe too" George added. "She's a great girl."

"She is" Harley smiled fondly. "Smart, and sweet…"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about her" he said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked nervously. "Did she seem alright to you?"

"Seemed fine to me" George shrugged. "It's just something that Wade said…"

"Zoe got a little upset" Harley admitted.

"About what?"

"I'd rather not say. If Zoe wants to, she'll tell you."

"But, she's okay?" George asked.

"She will be" he said as he took a deep breath. "She has me now."

"God, I feel so terrible" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked.

"I should have asked her if she had something going on, I just kept going on and on about myself. She didn't seem upset, and she seemed interested in what I was talking about. She really helped me, just by being there for me."

"Knowing my daughter, helping you probably got her mind off of things. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well, I'll make sure she knows I'm here for her" he said.

"I appreciate it" Harley answered. "Zoe needs friends."

"Well she's got one" George nodded.

"She's got two" Harley corrected. "Wade and Zoe have gotten closer."

"Yeah" George muttered. "I was worried about that at first, but you know Wade seems really protective of her. I just hope he doesn't hurt her."

"I don't think he will" Harley shook his head. "And I don't think anyone else will either with me and the two of you here to protect her. No one will hurt my little girl again."

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey sleepyhead" Harley said softly as Zoe opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she murmured sleepily as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"I am packing your bag" he answered. "I talked to your doctor, and he's willing to release you today. Your mother is filling out the paperwork as we speak." Harley was in a particularly good mood. He was thrilled to finally return home with Zoe and Candice. He would have his perfect life in his hometown with his daughter and the woman that he was quickly falling in love all over again with.

"What about Wade?" Zoe asked urgently. She didn't want to leave him stranded alone at the hospital, after all, the reason he was there in the first place was to help her.

"Wade's being released as well" Harley chuckled. "Don't worry; we're all traveling back together. You won't have to say goodbye to either of your new buddies."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked. "Are you saying George is coming with us?"

"Absolutely" Harley answered. "He has some time off and decided to spend it in Bluebell."

"Oh" Zoe said as she processed the information.

"I think hearing that you'd be there influenced his decision" Harley added with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing" he answered. "I just didn't bet on having to chase a bunch of boys away when I found out I had a daughter. Guess I should have figured it out once I saw how pretty you were" he smiled.

"George doesn't like me" she scoffed.

"He sure does" Harley disagreed. "And so does Wade Kinsella. That boy's got it for you bad. I've never seen him like this."

"Really?" Zoe asked happily. "You think Wade likes me?"

"I do" Harley answered.

"That's cool I guess" she shrugged, failing to sound as apathetic as she meant to. "It'll be nice to finally see this Bluebell that I've been hearing so much about" she added, hoping to change the subject. For some reason she was embarrassed to talk about Wade and George with Harley.

"Cool indeed" Harley smiled fondly. "I'll give you a tour of the town as soon as we've settled in."

"I look forward to it. Wade's told me a little bit about the town."

"Has he now?" Harley asked.

"Yes, I've heard quite a bit about a place called the Rammer Jammer."

"A local bar" Harley nodded. "Wade frequents the place."

"And so does Tansy?" Zoe asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"I'm sorry?" Harley asked. "How do you know who Tansy Truitt is?"

"George has mentioned her" she shrugged. "He said something about her and Wade, I don't know, it's stupid…" she muttered.

"I'm not really familiar with the drinking establishments Ms. Truitt frequents" he said as he sat next to her. "But like I said before, Wade likes you. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried" she scoffed. Being worried would mean she was jealous and being jealous would mean she cared, it would mean that she was vulnerable. It is very easy to get hurt when you're jealous and that was the last thing Zoe would ever let happen. No, she definitely wasn't jealous of Tansy Whatsit.

"Then why are you so interested in her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just curious" she shrugged. "Like I said before, I find people fascinating."

"Really?" he asked arching a brow. "Just what did you find so fascinating about Tansy?"

Zoe went into panic mode as she struggled to think of an answer. What had George said about her? He said she was nice, but that was hardly fascinating. He said she was in love with Wade, but that wouldn't be a good answer either…"She's a Libra" Zoe shrugged. "Like me."

"I see" Harley nodded. "You know, I delivered Tansy Truitt."

"What?" Zoe asked.

"She was born in the middle of August" he added with a grin. He had caught his daughter in a lie, but for some reason he just found the whole situation adorable. His little girl had a crush on Wade Kinsella and she was embarrassed to talk to her dad about it.

"Oh" Zoe sighed as her cheeks reddened. "I guess Wade must have been mistaken."

"I suppose so" he chuckled. "I think you'll like the Rammer Jammer, it's a very hip kind of place."

"Hip?" Zoe repeated, trying to keep her amusement to herself. After all, it was kind of sweet that Harley was trying to sound cool to impress her.

"Yes" he nodded. "In fact, there are a lot of hip places to hang in Bluebell."

"You're really excited about this, huh?" Zoe remarked.

"Yes" he beamed. "Very excited. I thought I had missed my chance to have a family."

"Right" Zoe sighed as she turned her gaze downward. That word always bothered her. "Family." She had a "family" with Candice and Stephen and it was nothing but a joke, and a lie. It seemed too good to be true to have a real family; she had given up on the fantasy a long time ago.

"Hello" Candice said merrily as she swung the door open.

"Hey" Zoe responded with a smile.

"I brought you some coffee" she said in a sing-song voice as she handed Zoe a cup. "The taxi's coming in an hour to drive us to the airport. I talked to George he's going to meet us there."

"So, this is really happening, huh?" Zoe asked nervously. "The four of us are traveling to Alabama together…"

"Yes" Harley answered happily. He noticed the expression on Zoe's face and became nervous. Did she not want this? He wanted to bring her and her mother back to Bluebell with him more than anything, but not if it wasn't what Zoe wanted. "And that's good news, right honey?" he asked.

"Of course" Zoe replied unconvincingly. She had her reservations about traveling with both George and Wade since there seemed to be some tension between them, and she was nervous. She was about to enter a world she had no idea about. She had lived in New York her whole life; the only point of reference she had to know what it was like down South was "Gone with the Wind," and somehow she didn't think that was incredibly accurate.

Zoe had been staring off to the distance for a few minutes, and Candice was afraid that she was having another flashback. "You okay?" she asked, nudging Zoe gently.

"Yes" she answered exasperated. "I'm fine. Would you two stop it! You're acting like…"

"Parents?" Harley chuckled, finishing Zoe's statement.

"Yeah" she said, her face breaking into a slight grin before she quickly caught herself. She hadn't realized it, not in a long time anyway, but on some subconscious level this was what she always wanted- two parents, who not only weren't going to hurt her, but who actually cared if she was upset. But, she was still stubborn and scared as hell that it'd all be ripped away again. She wasn't going to let herself trust it yet.

"I'm sorry" a nervous voice muttered from the doorway. "I didn't know y'all were in here."

"It's fine Wade" Harley said motioning for him to join them. "Come sit with us, have some coffee."

"Alright" he sighed before turning to Zoe. "Good morning" he smiled.

"Good morning" she smiled back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really" he shrugged. "It's a good thing I don't have to spend another night here. These beds are awful."

"Yeah" Zoe agreed. "I bet your bed's a lot more comfortable." Her eyes widened and her cheeks instantly reddened as she realized the context of what she had just said. She was just trying to make conversation, not flirt… at least not that obviously, definitely not while her parents were sitting right next to them.

"My bed's alright" Wade chuckled. He'd make some sort of snide comment if they were alone, but the way things were he decided to ignore her blunder. Frankly, he thought she was pretty cute. It'd been a long time since he'd seen a girl blush. He found it endearing.

"The guestroom at my place has a very nice bed" Harley interjected. "Queen sized and everything."

"How man guest bedrooms do you have?" Zoe asked, realizing that Harley might have not thought through his living arrangements well enough.

"Just the one" he answered. "Why?"

"Are you and my mother sleeping in the same bed?" she asked arching a brow.

"Oh" Candice gasped. She liked where things were headed with Harley, but she wasn't ready to take such a big step. "Well I don't think…"

"I guess that slipped my mind" Harley shrugged. The truth was that he'd imagined Candice staying with him in his room, but realistically he knew it was too soon for that. He'd let his affections for her get the best of him.

"Zoe can um, stay with me" Wade said, struggling to sound casual as he scratched the back of his head.

"No!" Harley said quickly, and adamantly.

"I have an extra bed" he continued.

"No!" Harley repeated, his tone harsher. He liked Wade, but he was hardly about to push his daughter into bed with him.

"Maybe George has room for me" Zoe suggested, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You want to move in with George Tucker?" Wade asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"No" Zoe answered quickly, wanting to get the idea that she liked George out of Wade's head. "I just thought-"

"I know a place you could stay" Harley interrupted. "If I ask Lavon I'm sure he'll have room."

"The quarterback who's sleeping with George's ex?" Zoe asked as her eyes widened. The whole situation just seemed so juicy and dramatic. She was just as enthralled as she would be when the customers at her store would fill her in on the latest celebrity gossip.

"He's a nice guy" Wade added. "And George ditched Lemon a long time ago so…"

"Hey, I'm willing to give it a try" she shrugged. "You two seem fond of him."

"He's the whole reason I came with your father" Wade explained. "Come to think of it, if it weren't for him-"

"I would have died" Zoe said finishing his sentence. Everyone in the room seemed on edge, like Zoe was going to freak out at the thought of almost having died, but she felt pretty stable. She was okay now, and that was all that really mattered. "Well I'm sold" she smiled. "I'm moving in with Lavon and Orange."

"Lemon" Wade corrected.

"Sorry" Zoe muttered. "Why do all of the women in Bluebell have such weird names?"

"It's a Southern thing" Harley smiled.

"Maybe I should change my name to fit in" she joked.

"Don't do that. You have such a pretty name" Wade said softly.

Zoe looked at him for a moment, struggling to find something to say in response before her mother interrupted her.

"We should probably head over soon" she said as she gathered the empty cups.

"Right" Wade sighed. "See y'all in a few."

"See you" Zoe smiled as he walked away. It was then she realized that she had been holding her breath. Dear Lord, what was this man doing to her?

**Sorry for the long update! Next will come sooner I promise! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Tucker" Wade nodded in acknowledgment passing his seat as he made his way down the aisle of the plane.

"Wade" George responded coldly. "Glad to see there weren't any issues with your release."

"They said I'm as healthy as a horse" he answered as he stowed his luggage in the overhead.

"And Zoe?" he asked, turning around to see if she had followed Wade.

"Zoe's coming" he replied as he took the seat next to him. "So are Candice and Harley. They all had to use the bathroom, I told them they should've gone before we left the hospital, but no one ever listens to me."

"Right" he answered with an awkward chuckle. "How is she by the way?"

"Who's that now?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Tucker was alright, but he had a way of yammering on about nothing. He figured that was probably what made him a good lawyer.

"Zoe" he answered. "I know she got upset the other day." He had been left curious since the incident, and wanted to figure her out more. She seemed like such an intriguing little mystery to him, and if she was hurting he wanted to help her.

"She's fine" he shrugged, not wanting to give away too much about the situation because he knew that wouldn't be what Zoe wanted. "She bounced back pretty quickly. She's a tough girl, ya know. Survived a gunshot wound and everything."

"Well she certainly knows how to put someone in their place" he smiled fondly as he remembered the well-deserved comeuppance she had given him and Wade while they were arguing.

"Right" Wade said warily. He wasn't sure why, but he really didn't like the way George was acting- all smitten with Zoe. He figured it was probably the same reason he found it annoying every time he saw a man like Tucker fawning over a woman. He was the type to fall in love rather easily, and Wade so he found his affections rather worthy of an eye roll.

"Do you know what was up with her?" he asked, not making eye contact with Wade, as if he was completely lost in whatever thought had crawled into his mind.

"No idea" Wade lied. "But if Zoe wants you to know she'll tell ya."

"I mean it's like you said" he continued, ignoring Wade's comment. "She survived a gunshot wound; I mean that's a pretty big deal. Maybe she's just having trouble processing that."

"So, aren't we supposed to like get a bag of peanuts or something?" Wade asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know" George answered, mystified by Wade's apparent apathy.

"We'll maybe I should go ask about that" he sighed as he stood to his feet.

"Wade" George snapped. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What exactly are you referring to?" he responded with a smug grin.

"As if he you don't know" he scoffed. "From the moment I saw you in the waiting room you've had something against me. Why have you been such an ass these past few weeks?"

"Hey, I gave a chick my kidney" he responded. "If that isn't the opposite of 'ass' then I don't know what is."

"What did I do to piss you off so badly?"

"Oh I don't know George" he bit back sarcastically. "Maybe because you bad mouthed me to Zoe for no apparent reason, or maybe because you are trying to use her as a replacement for Lemon now."

"What?" he scoffed. "Zoe and I are friends."

"Yeah, but you want more than that, don't you?" he asked in an angry huff.

"Why would that bother you?" he scoffed. "Unless…"

"No" Wade scolded. "Don't go there."

"You like Zoe" he said as his face lit up, he had solved the mystery. Filled in the missing puzzle piece.

"No" he scoffed. "I mean she's a cool chick, and pretty easy on the eyes, but…"

"You've got it bad" he teased. "Oh my God, how didn't I figure this out before? I mean I figured you'd try to get into her pants, but you actually care about her."

He tried to deny it, but he couldn't fix his mouth to say the words that he didn't care about Zoe. "Maybe a little" he admitted.

"You've never gotten jealous with any of the other women I've ever seen you with, and you definitely haven't give any of them a kidney."

Great, last thing Tucker needed was another thing to yammer on about. "Why don't you shut up?" Wade scolded. "It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is" he laughed. "Because you and I are in competition now buddy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wade asked, thoroughly frustrated.

"I like her too Wade" George smiled. "So… may the best man win?"

"No" Wade scoffed. "I am not competing with you like we're on some lame-ass reality show to win over a chick. I've got a little more respect than that."

"Well it might not be that much of a competition" he shrugged as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Smug SOB" Wade said under his breath.

"Why so much animosity?" George asked as he reached over and patted him on the back. "Why can't this be a friendly competition?"

"I'm not competing with you for anything!" he yelled, not able to contain his anger any longer. He hated the idea of George trying to win Zoe over in the first place, but to suggest that the two of them were about to go head-to-head … it pissed him off. "Zoe's not a prize in some game" he said angrily. "She's a person. A good person who's been through hell. She deserves better than that."

"Okay" George answered throwing his hands up in defeat. "You do what you do, I'll do what I do and in the end we'll see who ends up with her."

"Who ends up with who?" Zoe asked with a smile as she strode onto the plane, shopping bags in hand.

"George is carrying on about some chick flick" Wade said dismissively. "I wasn't really listening."

"Okay" Zoe replied suspiciously. "Can one of you help me get my bag into the luggage holder thingy… I'm sort of vertically challenged."

"I'll help you" George said with a smile as he took them from her.

Wade rolled his eyes at him. He had always been the goody-goody Boy Scout when they were growing up, and it didn't seem like much had changed.

"What'd ya buy?" Wade asked with a chuckle. "How much could you have possibly gotten in the airport gift shop."

"Well" she explained as she took a seat across the aisle from Wade and George. "All my life I've seen a bunch of New York touristy crap like 'I love New York' T-shirts, but I've never bought any because…"

"It was touristy crap?" Wade smiled.

"Right" she answered. "But now that I'm leaving I realized that I may never have the chance to buy any so I got some sweaters, some T-shirts, a pen. You two are free to take some if you want."

"I don't think we're the same size" Wade grinned teasingly.

"Thank you for the offer" George grinned as he took the pen out of her bag. "I've been needing a new pen."

"Needing a new pen?" Wade thought to himself. What a stupid line. If he really needed a new pen why didn't he just go to the freaking store and buy one his own damn self.

"No problem" Zoe grinned.

Candice and Harley soon made their way into the plane, holding hands and laughing as they walked. Zoe felt a little happy as she looked at them. It made her feel secure in a weird way that they were together.

"They look happy" George commented.

"Yeah" Zoe responded wistfully. "They do."

"I guess that's what happens when you find the one" George nodded.

"The one?" Wade scoffed.

"What's the matter, Wade?" Zoe teased. "Don't believe in soul mates?"

"No" Wade answered honestly. He had argued this point with many people over the years, and had his answer almost memorized. "I don't really see life like a fairy tale. It's not all flowers and roses. Two people who like each other can get together and have some fun, but it takes work to make being in a relationship work. Sometimes more work than it's worth."

"You don't know what you're talking about" George scoffed. "You've never been in a real relationship."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't know what he's talking about" Zoe disagreed. "I've never been in a real relationship either, but I know enough about people to know that relationships do take work to last. And sometimes people _should_ give up on them. Things can get really bad really quickly."

"Yeah" George sighed. "Like when you find out your girlfriend's sleeping with the mayor."

"Or when he smacks your kid around" Zoe said under her breath.

Wade heard what she said and the sadness and cynicism in her voice broke his heart.

"What was that?" George asked.

"Nothing" Zoe shrugged.

Zoe wasn't going to tell George about her past, and that made Wade a little more happy than it probably should have. Because, even knew he knew it was petty to think that way, her not telling George meant that he had a deeper bond with Zoe then George ever could.

He looked at Zoe who was nervously picking at her nails and felt his stomach twist in knots. He cursed internally as he realized Tucker was right. He had it bad for Zoe Hart. Really bad. Like he'd never had it before. He really hadn't believed in soul mates, never before in his life, not with all the fighting he saw his parents do growing up. But as he sat there and watched her he started to think that maybe, just maybe, after all there was such a thing as soul mates.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe smiled as she walked down the street with her parents, Wade, and George. It was different than she expected…. Different from anything she had seen in her entire life. There were little shops lining the streets instead of the big department stores she was used to seeing. Even though New York had been her home for so long, this felt homier. The houses also looked quite a bit different. It seemed like every one of them had big yards, with gardens, and pools, and grills, and welcome mats. They looked like great houses to grow up in, and for a moment she ached to think that was what she could have had. Instead she lived in that little white apartment that felt so clinical. It wasn't a happy place at all, it was a scary place. Just the thought made her cringe. "So" she sighed, trying to distract herself from where her thoughts were headed. "This is the famous Bluebell I've been hearing so much about."

"Indeed" Harley replied with a grin. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone." He could hardly contain his excitement. He had a daughter, a beautiful, smart, sweet daughter who he could be proud of and now everyone would know it.

"Wait…. What do you mean?" Zoe asked nervously.

"They're going to love you" Harley added, oblivious to Zoe's apprehension. As far as he was concerned this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had a daughter that he could be proud of. After all of these years he could finally be a family man.

"You're going to introduce me _everyone _in town" she asked with a grimace.

"Don't worry" Wade grinned. "This isn't New York. It'll only take about a half hour to get through everyone in Bluebell."

"I doubt that anybody's going to care that I'm here" Zoe shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Wade scoffed. "You're Harley Wilkes's long lost daughter. You're gonna be the talk of the town until the next Founder's Day Parade."

"Founders Day?" Zoe asked raising a brow. "What the hell is that?"

"We have some things to teach this one" Wade grinned at Harley.

Zoe looked at both of them with confusion and worry in her face. She was feeling a bit of culture shock. Actually a lot of culture shock.

"Maybe I could join in on some of those lessons" Candice said, as she put her hand on Zoe's arm reassuringly. "I don't know much about Bluebell myself" she added with a wink.

That made Zoe feel a little better. At least her mother was as lost as she was.

"You like pool?" George asked Zoe out of the blue.

"As much as the next girl" she answered with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"There's a contest over at the Rammer Jammer every Wednesday" he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "It might be a good way to meet people, and I don't know maybe we could be partners or something…"

Wade suddenly felt his throat go dry. He knew what George was pulling, it was a trick he had tried himself quite a few times over the years. Ask a girl to play pool with ya, tell her you have some "tips" to show her, put your hands on her waist and lean in and _then…._ No! He wasn't about to let that happen. Not with Tucker and Zoe.

"Why don't we let Zoe catch up with her daddy tonight" he quickly interjected. "They can play together, and me and you can partners."

"I thought you'd be playing with Tansy" George said confused. "Aren't you two usually partners? I wouldn't want her to get lonely…"

"I need a partner" Candice chimed in. "I can play with this Tansy girl if she needs one. It'll be nice to get to know someone."

"It's settled then" Wade said with a smug grin. "Tucker and I will play together."

"Yeah" George said through gritted teeth. "Sounds great Wade."

"When does this competition start?" Zoe asked as she stuck her hands in her pockets and stepped off the curb and onto the road.

"A few hours" George answered, following her closely. "You think you'd be into it?"

"Well we still have to figure out my living arrangements" she said looking to Harley and Candice nervously. "And I have to get settled in."

"You can stay at my place if you need to" George offered with a smile.

"You mean your parent's place" Wade corrected, trailing behind them. "Tucker still lives with his mommy."

"Wade!" Zoe scolded, turning to glare at him.

"Sorry" he shrugged with a chuckle.

"It's just until I get out of school" George explained nervously. "And I have my own space in the basement."

"You don't need to explain yourself" Zoe answered reassuringly. "I mean, I still lived with my mother in New York."

"But she ain't moving in with ya'" Wade added as he patted his back. "Sorry buddy."

"Well I doubt she's moving in with you either" he hissed back. "Unless she likes the smell of cheap beer and dirty laundry."

"Would you two stop it!" Zoe scolded. "I'm not moving in with either of you. I'm crashing with that quarterback guy. My dad just has to clear it up with him first."

"You're moving in with Lavon Hayes?" George asked with hurt in his voice.

Zoe suddenly felt like the stupidest girl on the planet. She didn't even think of how this would make George feel… some friend she was. She wasn't very used to having any friends, and she was blowing it already. "It's just for a little while" she said as her cheeks reddened. "Until I figure out what I'm doing about school and work and everything…"

"No, it's fine" George shrugged feigning apathy. "I hope to see you at the Rammer Jammer tonight."

"Okay" Zoe responded nervously as George took off. "Oh my God" she groaned once he was out of sight.

"What?" Wade shrugged.

"I hurt his feelings" Zoe answered, exasperated.

"I'm sure he'll get over it" he responded with a roll of his eyes.

"He hates me" she continued, ignoring Wade's comment.

"Trust me he doesn't hate you. He likes you. A little too much" he said under his breath as Candice and Harley caught up to them.

"Why'd George take off?" Harley asked.

"Must have gotten his panties in a knot" Wade chuckled.

"Would you stop that!?" Zoe scolded.

"I'm sorry" he shrugged. "Making fun of golden boy is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Well cut it out" she said through gritted teeth. "I feel really bad about this."

"What's going on?" Harley asked.

"George is upset that I'm moving in with his ex and her new boyfriend" Zoe explained. "I feel like an idiot, I didn't even think of how this would affect him."

"You don't owe him anything" Wade scoffed. "You've only known the guy for a couple of weeks."

"A lot can happen between two people in a couple of weeks" Zoe responded, looking at Wade intently. She had formed a really close bond with George, and Harley, and Wade in the short time she had known them. It felt really good to have some people in her life that she was actually beginning to let herself care about.

Wade didn't get why Zoe was insisting that her and Tucker were such good friends all of the sudden. Quite frankly, it bugged the hell out of him. "I think it takes a while for two people to really know each other" he said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"George saved my life" Zoe added. She was defending the validity of her relationship with George, but in a way she was also defending her bond with Wade. If Wade thought that it was impossible for George and her to get close in such a short amount of time, he must have thought the same about the two of them.

"Oh bull crap" he thought to himself. Tucker couldn't hold that over her for the rest of her life. People save people every day- firemen, policemen, doctors. It doesn't mean they're BFFs with each other all of the sudden. "That don't mean nothing" he scoffed.

"Oh" Zoe nodded as she bit her bottom lip, holding back tears. "Well I guess we have a difference of opinion." Her instinct was to run away like she always did when she was upset, but she didn't really know where to run to. Everything was still so unfamiliar to her. But, she knew she'd die of embarrassment if she started to cry in front of him. "I need to use the bathroom" she said shakily as she turned to Harley.

"We're almost at my house, you're more than welcome to use the restroom there" he replied softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Fine" she answered unconvincingly. "I'm just tired. I'd like to settle in."

"Wade, why don't you stop by the office and check in with Dr. Breeland?" Harley asked, sensing the tension.

"Alright" Wade answered as he looked at Zoe worriedly. "See ya later" he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

**Okay, don't hate me guys... every good romance needs at least a little bit of conflict ;) Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Zoe sat on the floor of her father's bathroom and cried. She hated crying, as far as she was concerned she had done far too much of it in her life. When she was a kid she would hold in her tears for as long as she could, until they forced their way out. She let herself have a little bit more leeway now that she was an adult, but she still tried to avoid it when she could.

As she tried to pull it together she scolded herself for crying, and she scolded herself for getting so attached to Wade Kinsella. Wade was right; they didn't really know each other at all. If all it took was a comment to have her in tears, imagine what he could do if she really let him in. He could tear her heart completely apart.

"Zoe?" she heard her mother knock softly on the door. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Fine" she said through sniffles.

It was obvious to Candice that Zoe was lying, and she felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her. "Zoe" she sighed as she opened the door and saw the tears streaming down her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing" she shrugged as she picked at a thread on the bottom of her shirt.

"Are you nervous about moving in with Harley's friends?" she asked as she searched her mind for what might be wrong. "Because if that's the case, I'm _sure _we could find room for you here, or I could move in with them instead, or we could even-"

"It isn't that" Zoe interrupted. "I'm actually kind of excited about being out on my own a little bit."

"Away from me?" Candice teased.

"I don't mean that in a bad way" she said flustered. She still had such a fear of angering someone; especially someone who she felt held authority over her. Even though she knew Candice wasn't going to hit her, it was a knee-jerk reaction she really couldn't control."

"I know that" Candice said reassuringly. "It's perfectly normal for a girl your age to want a little independence. It actually makes me happy. It shows me that you're doing a lot better than you were a few years ago."

"I don't feel better" Zoe scoffed. "I feel stupid."

"Nonsense" Candice said softly as she knelt next to her and put her hand on her back. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's just something Wade said" she shrugged. "I don't think he meant to upset me. In fact, I don't even think he noticed that I was upset."

"That sounds like a man" she nodded understandingly as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"It just made me realize that maybe he doesn't like me as much as I like him" she admitted, surprised by herself as she said it. She had hardly admitted to herself that she liked Wade, and now she was telling her mother about it.

"You like him?" Candice asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah" she admitted shyly. "I guess I do, but he doesn't like me back so…"

"Are you kidding me?" Candice scoffed. "Those two boys have been fighting like cats and dogs over you. I don't think it'd be possible for there to be more testosterone in the air."

"I kind of get the feeling they didn't like each other in the first place" Zoe said rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure exactly what went down between them, but I know they have a long history together."

"I think you should give Wade another chance" Candice said as she tilted Zoe's chin up so she was looking her in the eye. "I know it's scary, but sometimes all you have to do is put yourself out there a little bit for something wonderful to happen."

"Putting herself out there a little" sounded like the last thing Zoe Hart would ever want to do, even if it was for Wade. "How about you?" she asked hoping to change the subject. "Are you putting yourself out there a little with Harley?"

"I am" Candice answered proudly. "Things are going very good with us. I'm happier than I've ever been in… well forever actually."

"I'm happy for you" Zoe smiled.

"You really are, aren't you?" Candice asked in awe of her daughter's grace.

"Of course" she answered.

"Not everyone would be after what I put you through" she said as she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"What _he_ put me through" Zoe corrected.

"Because I let him" she scoffed. "All because I was a worthless drunk. I wish I had never even touched that poison."

"That reminds me, I was meaning to ask you something earlier" Zoe said nervously.

"What's that dear?"

"Are you going to be okay tonight? At the bar I mean…."

"Well" Candice sighed. "It probably wouldn't thrill my sponsor to know that I was going to a bar, but I know that I'm dedicated to my sobriety."

"Why tempt yourself?" Zoe shrugged. "Why don't you and Harley go somewhere else? Have a little date of your own."

"Are you going to be okay on your own with the two stooges competing over you?" she asked as her lips curled in a playful smile.

Zoe slapped her mother's arm playfully before standing to her feet. "Do you think Harley would mind me crashing on the couch?" she asked as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"Of course not" her mother answered. "Why, are you having second thoughts about moving in with the mayor?"

"No" Zoe answered shaking her head. "I just don't have time to settle in there and make myself look good for tonight."

"For Wade?" Candice asked with a smile.

"Maybe" Zoe answered rolling her eyes.

"Let me help you" Candice beamed.

"What?" Zoe gasped. "No, you're going to make me look like Shirley Temple or something."

"I will not!" Candice laughed.

"Fine" Zoe sighed. "But you have to let me get you ready too."

"What?" Candice grinned.

"You want to look for Harley, right?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Zoe, I haven't even asked him if he wants to go out on a date tonight, he still thinks we're all going to the Rammer Jammer."

"Oh trust me" Zoe smiled. "He'll want to go on a date with you. Especially once I'm done with you, you're going to look _gorgeous_."

"Well alright then" Candice sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "Do your worst Zoe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two look lovely" Harley gasped as he saw Candice and Zoe emerge from the bathroom. Candice was wearing a soft pink top and black shirt, and her hair was shining in the dim light of his hallway. He was convinced he had never seen her look so breathtaking. He thought that Zoe looked beautiful as well, with a mess of loose curls hanging from her ponytail. With her hair out of the way, her face was completely visible and he was blown away by how much she looked like his mother. However, he wished that the top she was wearing covered a little more skin. It was a halter top and most of her back was exposed. He resisted the urge to ask her to change, knowing that they weren't close enough as father and daughter yet.

"Thank you" Candice beamed, flattered by Harley's compliment.

"Aren't you going to ask him?" Zoe asked, nudging her mother's arm.

"Right" Candice gasped. "Harley, how would you feel about us going out alone tonight?"

"That would be wonderful" Harley answered quickly, before a thought came to his mind. "Zoe's going to the Rammer Jammer by herself?" Harley asked nervously. "Dressed like that?"

"What?" Zoe asked self-consciously as she looked down at herself.

"You look lovely" Candice said to Zoe reassuringly as she turned to glare at Harley.

"Of course you do" Harley said quickly. "You always look lovely dear, it's just I worry about an innocent girl like you alone at a bar with men…"

"I've been to a bar before" Zoe said amused by her new father's overprotectiveness. "I am 23, you know?"

"Of course" Harley nodded. He didn't want to get on her bad side, but he also didn't like where this situation was heading. It was a thin line to tread successfully.

"I'll be fine" she smiled.

"Wade and George will be there" Candice whispered in Harley's ear. "Her knights in shining armor aren't going to let anything happen to her."

Harley knew that Candice was right. George and Wade were good boys and they were pretty smitten with his little girl. "Fine" he said in defeat as he put his hands in the air. "Have fun."

"Thank you" she smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "Be back later."

"I am going to worry about her constantly until the next time I lay eyes on her" Harley sighed as she left.

"Yep" Candice said as she patted him on the shoulder. "That's pretty much what it feels like to be a parent."

"I don't like this part" he said nervously as he chewed on one of his nails.

"She'll be fine" Candice laughed.

"Well alright" he sighed. "Where would you like to go on out date?"

"Anywhere is fine with me" she smiled politely.

"Well, Bluebell does have one nicer restaurant that I like to frequent. It serves Italian food mostly."

"Sounds perfect" she nodded.

"Well alright then" he grinned as he took her by the arm. "Let's get going, gorgeous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wade" Tansy said excitedly as she ran up to meet him at his usual table at the Rammer Jammer. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh yeah" he mumbled nervously looking around. After the weird way Zoe was acting last time he saw her, he really didn't want her to find him and Tansy getting friendly with each other, especially not with Tucker looming around. "I was away for a while" he explained nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I heard what happened" she said sympathetically. "It was so sweet of you to give one of your kidney's to that poor, poor girl."

"It wasn't really that big of a deal" he shrugged.

"Not a big deal?" she gasped. "Wade, she would've died if it weren't for you!"

"I mean maybe, if they didn't find another donor…"

"There you go again acting all humble" she said in awe. "You have no idea how great you really are."

"Thank you Tansy" he nodded. A part of him did feel a bond to Tansy, but it wasn't exactly a romantic bond. He had known her all of his life, and she had a thing for him since he could remember. Normally he didn't mind it because he knew that all he had to do was snap his fingers for Tansy to get into bed with him, but now was different. He wanted to give this thing with Zoe a shot, so he had to find some way to get off Tansy's radar at least until he could get on Zoe's. He knew Tucker used to have a thing for Tansy, in fact he figured that was part of the reason George always acted all pissy around him. Maybe Tansy just needed a push in the right direction… or at least a different direction.

"Hey Tansy" he said as he took a swig of beer. "Tucker's back in town too."

"I heard" she replied unimpressed. She knew what Wade was doing. In fact, he did it often. He was pushing her away. She knew in her heart that he'd always come back to her in the end, but it pissed the hell out of her when he did this.

"I guess I'll go over and talk to him" she said, with no real intentions of doing any such thing.

"Oh God" she yelled as she "accidentally" tripped over the leg of the table and spilled beer into Wade's lap.

Just then Zoe walked in and saw Wade help the striking blonde up from the floor.

"You okay?" he asked as he looked her over.

"I- I'm not sure" she replied shakily. "I think I might have hurt my nose."

"Let me see" he replied tilting her chin towards him and gazing at it. It felt like a knife in Zoe's heart to see such a close moment between the two people who obviously knew each other well.

"It's not broken" he said shaking his head. "But you might want to ice it."

"I'm so sorry" she sighed. "You know me, two left feet since I learned to walk."

"Oh I remember" Wade chuckled. "If I had a dime for every time you've fallen down…"

Wade's words from earlier played through her head. _"I think it takes a while for two people to really know each other."_ He obviously knew Tansy pretty well, much better than he knew her. She looked at the floor uncomfortably. She wanted to be back in that bathroom with her mother laughing and joking and feeling excited about seeing Wade, not watching him reunite with his little girlfriend. She turned to run out the door, but George had made eye contact with her. As he began walking towards her she caught another bit of Wade and Tansy's conversation.

"Oh my God" Tansy gasped as she got some napkins and began to wipe the beer off of Wade's pants. "I got beer all over you."

After seeing this interaction Zoe had lost all hope that they were just friends. If she was so comfortable with putting her hands all over him like that, they were obviously a couple. "I'm such an idiot" Zoe said under her breath.

"Hey" George smiled as he wrapped her in a hug. "You made it!"

Normally, physical contact made her nervous, but this time she was too upset to care. "Yeah" she said shakily. "You aren't still pissed at me?"

"No" he scoffed. "I overreacted, I'm sorry."

"It's fine" she shrugged. "Looks like Wade found a new partner" she added in an annoyed tone, pointing at Wade and Tansy.

"I knew that was going to happen" he said with a smug grin. "Those two always end up together."

"Yeah" Zoe said holding back tears. She felt pathetic, and stupid, and naïve, but she'd be damned if this boy was going to make her cry again. No, she was going to have some fun.

"Be my partner?" she asked turning to George.

"Of course" he grinned. "But, the contest doesn't start for another half hour."

"Perfect" she sighed. "You can give me some tips."

"Oh" he smiled widely. "Yeah… yeah, I can do that. Definitely."

"Want to have a drink first?" she asked pointing to the bar.

"Yeah" he nodded, surprised and pleased that she suddenly seemed to have an interest in him. "Want me to buy you one?"

Her first reaction was to say no, knowing what the context of "buying someone a beer was," but as she looked over at Wade and Tansy she had a change of mind. "Sure" she nodded.

"What do you drink?" he asked as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Beer's fine" she shrugged, trying to ignore her instinct to flinch at his touch.

"Alright then" George grinned. "Let's go get you that drink."

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"You look _really_ nice tonight" George sighed, as he took a seat on the stool next to Zoe.

"Thank you" she nodded with an awkward smile as she looked over her shoulder to gaze at Wade, who still hadn't noticed her presence. She figured it was because he was too busy with _Tansy_. Zoe hated her. She knew it wasn't right. She didn't even know the girl, and Tansy hadn't really done anything wrong, but Zoe couldn't help it. Wade was smiling at _her_, laughing with _her_, flashing those adorable freaking dimples at _her_.

"Where's your mind at?" George asked with a chuckle as he nudged her.

"Nowhere" Zoe shrugged as she turned her gaze back to George. She tried her best to shake off her feelings about Wade and Tansy and focus on the guy sitting next to her. "You look really nice tonight too" she said in the best flirty voice she could manage.

"I've got nothing on you" George scoffed. "Neither do any of the other girls in this place."

Zoe wanted to roll her eyes and giggle at his comment. Obviously he was lying, Zoe never saw herself as anything more than marginally attractive, and he was laying it on just a little too thick. The obvious fact was that the bond she had formed with George since she had known him was undoubtedly friendship. She wanted to joke with him and tease him, but flirting with him just felt bizarre.

"I mean it Zoe" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look amazing."

"Thanks" she said coldly as she backed away from him uncomfortably. This was just too weird… Her desire to get the hell out of there had risen through the roof. But then she turned and saw Wade's eyes on her. He looked absolutely dumbstruck. Zoe figured that it was because he knew he had been caught, but the truth was that Wade couldn't believe how pretty she looked. He thought that it wasn't possible for her to look anymore gorgeous, but he had been wrong. But not only did she look beautiful, she looked _hot_. Really hot. Her back was exposed, and it looked so soft, and tan, and kissable. He knew he needed to pull it together as he walked up to her or he wasn't going to be able to talk at all.

It was then Wade noticed Tucker's hand on Zoe. That was like a splash of cold water to his libido. He suddenly felt less like kissing Zoe, and more like punching Tucker in the face. He increased his pace, hoping to put the brakes on whatever George was pulling.

"Wade" George said coldly as he saw him approaching. "Zoe and I decided to partner up since you looked so comfy with Tansy."

"Really?" Wade asked, trying to cool his anger. "What happened to Harley and Candice?"

"They decided to go somewhere else" Zoe answered, trying to sound as casual as possible as she took another swig of beer. The last thing she wanted was for Wade to pick up on how upset she was.

"You know George, Tansy was asking for ya" Wade said, hoping that this would tempt him away from Zoe.

"I doubt that" George chuckled, knowing what Wade was doing. "The two of you were all up in each other's business a few minutes ago." This made the scene Zoe had seen play through her mind again- Wade helping Tansy up from the floor, Tansy with her hands all over Wade's lap. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"We were not in each other's business" Wade scoffed. "The lady tripped, I was helping her up."

"You looked pretty cozy to me" Zoe muttered as she climbed down from the stool. "I'm sure you two will have a great time together."

"Zoe" Wade said as he grabbed her hand.

"No!" she replied, louder than she meant to, releasing some of her anger and frustration as she pulled away from him. "God, just leave me alone Wade!"

As Zoe stormed over to the other side of the bar, Wade was at a loss for words. He wasn't really sure what the hell had just happened, but for some reason he blamed Tucker. He'd probably been filling her head with nonsense again. One thing was for sure, he wasn't about to sit back and watch George drool over her all night long.

"What did you do?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Me?" George scoffed. "I didn't do anything, Zoe came in here and saw how chummy you and Tansy were and we just figured we'd leave you two alone."

"Don't act all innocent" Wade spit back. "You know damn well there's nothing going on between Tansy and me."

"Oh there's always something going on between you and Tansy" he yelled. "You're always jerking that poor girl's chain."

"Look, just stay away from Zoe" Wade said in a defeated voice.

"Yeah" George laughed. "That's not going to happen. In fact, she looks pretty lonely over there by the pool table. I should get over there. I'd hate for another guy to start chatting her up, she looks pretty damn fine all dressed up like that."

Oh hell no! Wade wasn't going to let this happen. "Don't you touch her" Wade seethed.

"That's really none of your business" George smiled feigning innocence as he got up from the stool. "I can touch her all I want….and I plan on it too."

Wade was quite sure he'd never felt like this before in his life. It was an odd combination. He was all kinds of turned on seeing Zoe in that outfit, and all kinds of confused over the way she was acting, but mostly he was pissed at George. He wanted nothing more than to punch him out, swing Zoe over his shoulder, and carry her far away from that damn bar, but he knew he couldn't follow that Neanderthal instinct. He needed to come up with something though…

"Hey" George nodded as he made his way over to where Zoe was standing.

"Hey" she responded in the cheeriest voice she could manage, trying not to reveal how upset she was.

"You said you wanted me to show you some tips?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

Zoe glanced at Wade out of the corner of her eye, and saw that he was looking right at her. Even though she was still pissed, and broken hearted, and they were at least ten feet apart from each other something was there. A spark. She wanted to run into his arms and press her lips again his. But, then she saw Tansy walking up to him again. She looked down at the floor and pursed her lips. She was being silly. Wade didn't want her, he wanted Tansy. She looked at George and sighed. "Sure" she said. "Show me what ya' got."

"Oh I plan to" George winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where'd you take off to?" Tansy asked Wade with a giggle.

"What?" he asked, completely distracted as he saw Zoe lean over the billiard table.

"Where'd you go?" Tansy repeated in an annoyed tone.

"I was just talking to Zoe and George" he said clearing his throat. George had his hand on Zoe's back, and Wade felt like he was on fire inside. If Tucker moved that hand, even the littlest bit downward, he was sure he was going to lose his freaking mind.

"Are they together?" Tansy asked, trying to figure out what had Wade so upset.

"No, what makes you think that?" Wade asked urgently.

"I don't know" Tansy shrugged, hurt by his response. "They just look like it I guess."

"Yeah" Wade muttered.

"You like her, don't you?" Tansy asked with an eye roll. Typical Wade Kinsella, ditching her for another woman. This time seemed different though. He wasn't angling to get her into bed; in fact it looked like he was jealous. Wade was never jealous but he was jealous of this new girl. Damn it, she had to stop this.

"Maybe" Wade answered, not looking away from George and Zoe.

"That's great Wade" she bit back sarcastically. "Every girl in Bluebell wants you, but instead you go to New York and find yourself a little whore."

"Excuse me?" Wade asked, shocked and angered by her comment. "What'd you just say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think they're talking about?" Zoe asked looking at Tansy and Wade.

"Who cares?" George whispered in her ear as his hand cupped her butt. "We're having too much fun over here to care about that."

Suddenly Zoe became monumentally uncomfortable. _George's_ hands were actually on _her_ butt. Holy crap, this felt bizarre. She wasn't the kind of girl that let a guy feel her up on the first date, not by a long shot. She jerked away quickly and turned to face him. George mistook this as an invitation, and leaned in to kiss her. Just then they heard Tansy screaming.

"I said this Zoe girl is a whore!" she yelled ,as the whole bar turned and looked at her. "She certainly dresses like one anyway, and she's had you and George panting around her all night."

George instantly backed away from Zoe, and joined in with the rest of the bar, gaping at her in horror, wondering how she'd respond.

Zoe felt a lot of things in that moment. The first was embarrassment. _Everyone _was staring at her. Judging her. It was her worst nightmare come true. She was also pretty pissed. Who the hell was Tansy to call her a whore? She didn't even know her!

But then a terrible realization hit her. The last person who had called her a whore was Stephen. In fact, he had said that to her many, many times. She had wanted so badly to prove him wrong when she was younger, that was why she rarely went out, why she had never slept with any of her previous boyfriends. But suddenly none of that seemed to matter at all. Everyone in this small town now thought it too, and hell maybe they were right. She could hear her step father now. He'd probably say something pretty similar to what had Tansy had said about her outfit, only harsher. And, she couldn't deny that she liked the attention she was getting from Wade and George. Did that make her a whore?

She cringed as she fought another flashback. Not here. Not now. Not with everyone looking at her like this… But it was too late.

_"What the hell are you wearing?" Stephen screamed as he blocked Zoe's path to the door._

_"It's a skirt" Zoe replied, hoping that this would end soon, but knowing that wouldn't be the case._

_"You look like a coke whore" he laughed._

_She ignored him and moved to turn the handle before she felt his hands against her hips._

_"No daughter of mine is wearing this out of the house" he said as he pulled it down to her ankles._

_"Stephen" she gasped as she struggled to get away from him. "What the hell!?"_

_"You need to watch your language" he shouted as he reached over to the kitchen table and grabbed a beer bottle. He chucked it at her as hard as he could, but she dodged it. The bottle crashed against the wall, shattering into hundreds of little pieces._

_"I'll change" she begged. "Just please… stop it now."_

_"Shut up" he yelled as he back-handed her. She was shocked by the blow, even after so many years of it. She tasted blood, and she was pretty sure that he had split her lip. _

_She reached for the door knob once again and he pulled her down to the floor. "Where do you think you're going?" he laughed._

_"Let me go" she said as tears streamed through down her face._

_Stephen rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet, and kicked her in the ribs before walking away. "You're a worthless little whore, and you always will be."_

"No" she said softly as tears ran down her face. She wanted to take off, but her feet felt glued to the floor. She knew where she was, but a part of her felt like that scared fifteen year old girl trying to muster the strength to get off the floor so she could wash the blood off her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wade asked Tansy angrily as he walked over to Zoe.

"I didn't mean for her to hear it" Tansy muttered in her own defense, beginning to feel guilty. She didn't want the poor girl to cry, she just wanted to get Wade away from her.

"Zoe" Wade said softly as he placed his hand on her arm.

The contact brought her down to earth with a thud, and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Hey" he sighed. "You're okay."

Zoe looked at him sympathetically for a moment, before taking off. She _had_ to get out of there. She thought for sure she was going to suffocate if she didn't. It didn't feel safe. It didn't feel right.

"Wait" Wade called out as he followed behind her.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Zoe-" Wade called as he continued to follow her. "Wait up."

"Go away Wade" she said shakily, as she crossed her arms over her chest and picked up her pace. At this point the tears were freely falling down her face, and the last thing she wanted was for him to see her.

"Come on" he groaned as he caught up to her. "Would you slow down?"

"You're girlfriend seems nice" she bit back as she finally stopped and turned to face him.

"She ain't my girlfriend" Wade scoffed. "And you shouldn't let what she said bother you. She's just talking out her ass because she's jealous."

"Well you should go back in there" she sniffled as she wiped tears off her face. "She'll probably get pissed off even worse knowing you're out here talking to me."

"I could give a damn" he said as he put his hand on her arm. "What the hell happened in there Zoe?"

"You heard what happened!" she yelled. "Tansy called me a whore in front of everyone in the freaking town."

"And that's the only thing upsetting you?" he asked suspiciously. He could see that her mind had drifted off, and he was scared for her.

"Do I need another reason?" she scoffed.

"Where'd your mind go in there?" he asked softly.

A part of Zoe wanted to tell Wade what happened, but the last thing she wanted at this point was to highlight her struggles with mental health. Tansy had already made her look unappealing enough with her comment. But, Wade was suspicious so she knew she needed to come up with something. "George tried to kiss me" she said staring at the ground.

"Really?" Wade asked dejected. Tucker kissed Zoe. Damn. He felt worse than he expected to after hearing this. He didn't really remember a time when he felt this jealous and pissed off.

"Yeah" she shrugged as she began to softly cry again. "God I'm such a mess."

"No you aren't" Wade insisted.

"I'm standing in the middle of a parking lot in Alabama crying and I'm getting snot all over my face and I don't even have a tissue" she laughed through tears. The situation she was in seemed utterly ridiculous when she took a step back and examined it.

Wade took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said with a half-smile as she struggled to stop crying.

"No problem" Wade smiled back. "And for the record, you're not a mess just because you're crying."

"I'm just a hysterical woman?" she asked, as she wiped her face.

"No, you aren't that either" he chuckled. "Hell, I'd probably have the same reaction if Tucker tried to kiss me."

Zoe laughed again picturing the scenario. "You're pretty good at this whole cheering people up thing" she sighed.

"I'm okay" he grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked self-consciously as she took a deep breath.

"Shoot" Wade smiled.

"Is this outfit trashy?"

"No" Wade said firmly. "It's like I said, don't let Tansy bother you. She's just jealous."

"Yeah but she's not the only one who's…." Zoe was about to tell Wade about Stephen's taunting, but she stopped herself from finishing her statement.

"Not the only one who's what?" Wade asked.

"Harley wanted me to change" she said with an eye roll.

"That's because Harley's grew up in the Civil War Era" he chuckled. "I'm sure that women's jeans are still scandalous to him."

"Hey" Zoe smiled. "That's my father you're teasing."

"He's an easy target" Wade laughed. "Trust me Zoe, you look amazing. Really."

She looked down at herself before feeling the need to explain further "I probably wouldn't have picked out this shirt, but my mother insisted that it brought out my eyes."

"Remind me to thank her" Wade said with a wink.

Wade thought she looked good. If nothing else that was something. But the night had been catastrophic up until that point, and she really wanted to get home before something else bad happened. "I should probably be getting home" she sighed. "I don't really want to go back in there."

"Me neither" Wade shrugged. "I've kind of wanted to punch George all night long, and I don't anticipate that going away any time soon."

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" she asked.

"Well, he thinks I'm a no good, trouble making playboy, and I think he's a two-faced little suck up. It's been that way since we were kids."

"So you two have a long history together?"

"Yeah" Wade nodded. "Pretty much everyone in Bluebell does."

"Except for me" she said as her eyes widened. "I feel like a fish out of water."

"You won't for long" he said reassuringly. "Bluebell has a way of becoming home to whoever stays here long enough."

"Right" she sighed.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?" Wade asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked. As nervous and upset she was, but the prospect of taking off and doing something with Wade really excited her.

"I don't know" he shrugged. "We could go catch a movie or something."

"They have movie theaters in Alabama?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes" he chuckled. "With popcorn and everything."

"Well I do like popcorn" she smiled. "Let's do it."

"Alright" he said as he took her by the arm. "Let's get you some popcorn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You alright?" George asked as he pulled a chair towards Tansy's table and sat across from her.

"Yeah" she scoffed. "I'm just _peachy_."

"What was all that about before?"

"Just Wade being Wade again" she said bitterly. "Same as it ever was. I love him, and he doesn't love me back but for some reason I can't seem to get that through my thick skull."

"He doesn't deserve you" George said as he stared into her blue eyes. "Anyone who's stupid enough to be around you this long and not fall head over heels is an idiot."

"I see you're still a charmer" she smiled.

"I try" he chuckled.

"Do you think that girl is okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Zoe?" he asked. "Yeah, I mean I think she'll be alright. She's a tough one."

"I was gonna apologize but she took off like a bat out of hell" she explained as she took a swig of beer.

"Yeah, well I'm just giving her space" George nodded. "I was gonna check on her in the morning. I can tell her you feel bad."

"I really didn't mean for it to go down like that" she explained. "I was just_ so_ pissed at Wade. Here I am waiting for him to come home all these weeks, and he's out there giving kidneys to girls and falling in love with them."

"Love?" George scoffed. "Wade doesn't do love."

"Not with me" Tansy shrugged. "But with this one? Who knows…"

"Well as far as I'm concerned both of you deserve better" George said, giving her a pat on the back.

"So you don't think I'm a huge bitch for making that girl cry?" she sighed.

"It wasn't your finest moment" he grimaced. "But I know what it's like to say something you don't mean in the heat of the moment."

"It just sucks, you know?" she sighed. "You give your heart to someone, and they just step all over it…"

"Or they don't even take it in the first place" George nodded.

"I have been in love with Wade Kinsella my entire life" Tansy said sadly. "And he has _never_ loved me back. It took that Zoe girl, what? A few weeks?"

"Zoe and Wade are not in love" he snapped.

"Oh God" Tansy groaned. "You too?"

"Me too what?"

"You like Zoe" she said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah" George admitted. "But I think I might have blown it tonight."

"Well look on the bright side" Tansy smiled. "You couldn't have blown it worse than I did. Wade's pretty pissed off at me, and I don't blame him. I'm pretty pissed at myself too."

"For upsetting Zoe?"

"Yeah" she scoffed. "And for making a scene, but mostly for still being ass backwards in love with him after all these years."

"The heart wants what it wants" George shrugged. "I'll give you one thing Tansy; you're much more loyal than I'd ever be." The truth was he would have swept Tansy off her feet years if she wasn't so hung up on Wade. Pretty much every guy in Bluebell had given up on having a chance on her a long time ago.

"Loyal" she spat back. "I've been trying to reel Wade in for half my life and look at me! What do I even have to show for it? Nothing."

"Maybe it's time for a new start" he suggested.

"New start?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't move on from him. I love him."

"Well the way I see it you have two options" he sighed as he stood to his feet. "Sit around and be sad, or get over Wade Kinsella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen" Zoe giggled as they walked to the door of Harley's house.

"It was not that bad" he chuckled.

"There wasn't even a plot! It was just all shootings, and car chases, and boobs."

"What else does a movie need?"

Zoe rolled her eyes as she walked up the porch steps. "I had fun" she smiled.

"Me too" he said as he moved closer to her. "Do it again sometime?"

Zoe felt her heart beating out of her chest. She wasn't sure if what she had just done with Wade was a date, but at this point she was pretty confident. "Definitely" she nodded as she bit her lip shyly.

Wade inched even closer to her before a commanding voice interrupted him.

"Hello lovebirds" Harley said as Candice and he approached them hand in hand.

Wade groaned and closed his eyes tightly. "Damn it Harley" he said under his breath.

"Good night Wade" Zoe laughed as she squeezed his hand.

"Night" he nodded as he walked down the steps.

"So" Candice squealed as she ran up to Zoe. "I take it the night went good?"

"It had its ups and downs" she sighed. "But it had a good ending. How about you two?"

"Your mother and I had a delightful time" Harley beamed as the three of them walked through the door. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm exhausted."

"Definitely" Zoe yawned. "I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"Wouldn't think you'd be that anxious after sleeping for a week" Candice teased.

"I can't believe you just made a coma joke!" Zoe scolded playfully, trying to contain her smile.

"I did" Candice nodded. "But only because you're doing so much better now. Seriously, you seem happier than ever."

"That's because I kind of am" Zoe grinned.

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Well, that was even more fun than the movie" Zoe giggled as they stepped out of Wade's car._

_"I told 'ya you'd like paintball" Wade bragged. "Maybe next time I give you awesome advice you'll believe me."_

_"Maybe I will" Zoe smiled. _

_"Well, I should probably get going before Harley comes running out with a shotgun" Wade joked._

_"Right" Zoe sighed as she stepped closer to him. "See you soon?"_

_"Definitely" he smiled back._

_"Okay" she nodded as her heart began to flutter in her chest. She stood on her toes and leaned up, and softly pressed her lips against his…_

_Z_oe groaned as the sound of the doorbell ringing woke her. She waited a moment for Harley or Candice to appear, but when they didn't she knew she had to get up.

"Coming" she called as she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair, and tried to straighten the wrinkled outfit she was wearing.

When she opened the door she was met with an apologetic George holding coffee and doughnuts. "Good morning" he smiled. "You have breakfast yet?"

"No" she yawned. Part of her was still flustered and embarrassed from what had happened at the bar, but she didn't really have it in her to tell George to take a hike. Plus, she didn't want to lose George at a friend and she knew she'd have to straighten out whatever was going on between them at some point. "Come on in" she said, gesturing for the dining room. "I'm not really sure where Harley and my mother went."

"That's okay" George sighed as he set everything down. "I didn't come here to see them."

"That's what I figured" she smiled nervously.

"I can go if you're uncomfortable" he offered. He still felt like a jerk for coming on to her so strongly the night before, and the last thing he wanted was to make things worse.

"No" she answered. "I was actually hoping to talk to you."

"Really?" he asked as his face lit up.

"Yeah" she nodded. "I- um, wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" he asked as his face wrinkled in confusion.

"I didn't mean to lead you on" she explained. "I'm not really sure what came over me, I just saw Wade and Tansy and I got so-"

"Jealous?" George finished.

"Yeah" she answered, unable to deny it. "I guess I _was_ jealous."

"Things got out of hand last night, I'm sorry too" he said softly.

An awkward tension loomed in the air, as Zoe struggled to find something to say next. "Want to have a seat?" she offered.

"Certainly" he smiled as he sat down and opened the box of droughts. "You like glazed?"

"I'm more of a Boston Cream girl" she answered as she sat across from him.

"Ah, then you're in luck, I got some of them too."

"Great" she smiled. This felt much more natural than trying to hit on George ever did. She definitely saw him as a friend and nothing else, but having a friend was pretty great.

"Tansy feels bad about what happened" he said nervously, trying to gage her reaction.

"You talked to her?" Zoe asked casually, trying to hide her contempt.

"Yeah" George sighed. "She didn't mean for you to hear what she said."

"She just wanted Wade to hear it" she scoffed angrily.

"Wade and Tansy go way back" George explained. "It's pretty complicated."

"Right" Zoe murmured. "That really isn't any of my business anyway."

"So when are you moving into Lavon's?" George asked, trying to change the subject.

"Today I guess" she answered. "I'm kind of nervous about it. I've never even met these people before."

"Well, just be careful" he warned. "They're both backstabbers."

"I'm just crashing there until I can figure something out" Zoe shrugged. "I'm not looking to be best friends with them or anything."

"Good" George answered. "I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"I'm pretty good at protecting myself" Zoe said proudly.

"Well that's good" George sighed as he stood to his feet. "You're gonna need to with those two."

"You're going?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I've got an appointment to get to" he explained as he moved closer to her. "I'll see you around though."

"Yeah" she smiled. "See ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe read the New York Times as she ate a few more donuts than she was proud of, and finished off the rest of the coffee George had brought. She still had no idea where Harley and Candice were, and that made her nervous, but she decided to take a shower and change into a new outfit while she waited for them.

Harley had given her a full tour of the house the day before, so she knew where all of the bathrooms were. As she walked up the stairs, she noticed all of the framed pictures decorating the wall. She recognized Harley in many of them, though he looked much younger. She found herself wondering if the other people in the pictures were related to her. She never had any sort of family at all growing up, let alone an extended family. The thought of Aunts, and Uncles, and cousins seemed so foreign. She considered asking Harley about it, but she knew that he would probably volunteer the information at some point anyway. She had enough to process getting used to living in Bluebell in the first place!

She stopped in the bedroom her mother had gotten set up in to borrow one of her shirts, and noticed a pile of papers on her dresser.

It took her a moment before she realized that it was mail addressed to Candice and herself, dating back to when she had first been shot. She wondered why her mother hadn't mentioned it to her earlier, but wrote it off as having slipped her mind due to everything that had been going on.

She sifted through the pile for mail addressed to her, separating it into its own pile. It was mostly junk mail, and credit card offers, but one particular piece of mail caught her attention. It was a notice from the New York City police department. Her first instinct was that she had gotten a parking ticket or something, but the envelope seemed too thick for that to be the explanation. It was then that she realized it was probably about the shooting. She quickly sat on the bed and tore the envelope open, pulling the stack of papers out.

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that wasn't what the letter was about at all.

_This letter is to notify the victim, Zoe Hart, of the release of Stephen Moyer…_

"Oh my God" Zoe gasped as she immediately dropped the letter on the floor and stood to her feet. "No, no, no, no, no" she muttered as tears filled her eyes. They couldn't be letting Stephen out yet. The lawyer had assured her and Candice that he'd get at least ten years.

"This can't be happening" she whispered. It seemed too terrible to be true. She struggled to process it, but the more she thought about the harsh reality the worse she felt. Suddenly, everything that happened with Stephen played through her head like a bad memory. All the beatings, all the mind games he played with her, all the terrible things he said to her, all the times she had feared for her life… She thought that part of her life was over, and now it was threatening to return in full force.

"Hey" Candice said cheerily as she entered the room. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Zoe asked disoriented.

"Sweetie" Candice gasped when she noticed the tears streaming down Zoe's face. "What happened?"

Zoe handed her mother the letter, as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Oh my God" Candice sighed as she read it over. "I- I had no idea."

"What if he comes here?" Zoe asked frantically as she turned to face Candice. "What if he finds me?"

"No" she replied firmly. "That_ isn't_ going to happen."

"How do you know?" she yelled, as sobs began to rock her body.

"He can't hurt you again" Candice reassured her. "You're safe now."

"Is everything alright?" Harley asked as he ran into the room, alarmed by the yelling he had heard.

"I have to get out of here" Zoe said frantically as she pushed past both of them and ran out of the room.

"Zoe-" Candice called out. "Zoe, honey! Wait!"

"What's going on?" Harley asked worriedly.

"Stephen's getting out of prison" Candice sighed as she handed him the letter. "I knew this day would come, but I hoped Zoe would be in a better place before she had to face this."

"I'm sorry?" Harley asked angrily. "Did you just say the man who abused our daughter is getting out of prison?"

"I can't believe it either" she answered sadly.

Harley read more of the letter, hoping to make sense of the whole situation. "It says here he was charged with attempted murder" he said as his face drained pale. "He tried to _kill_ her?"

"It's a long story" Candice said as she cleared her throat and sat on the bed. "One that I really don't like reliving."

"I deserve to know what happened" Harley scoffed.

"Yeah" Candice agreed. "You do."

"So?" he asked he sat next to her.

"Zoe was in high school. I was starting to go to AA meetings, and I was getting ready to leave him. I think on some level he knew it from the way he was acting. I still hadn't really admitted that I knew what he was doing to her yet…" she paused for a moment as she struggled to steady her breathing. "I came home from work, and I found Zoe passed out, her neck was covered in bruises."

"He tried to strangle her?" Harley asked angrily. He was a very even tempered man, but at this point he could barely contain his emotions.

"I don't think he really wanted her to die" Candice explained. "But, our lawyer was able to make the case that what he did could have killed her."

"And they're letting him out?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"I guess" Candice said with pain in her voice. "I can't believe it… Zoe was making so much progress, even after everything that happened with the robbery. Now she has to worry about Stephen coming after her again."

"That isn't going to happen" Harley said as he stood to his feet.

"Of course not" Candice nodded. "We'll make sure our daughter is safe."

"Yes we will" Harley agreed. "If he comes anywhere near Bluebell, I'll kill him myself."

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe sat at the Rammer Jammer finishing off her second beer. Normally, she'd be too afraid of what everyone would think of her to openly drink before noon, but she figured the whole town thought poorly of her after the night before anyhow, and she was desperate to take the edge off all the pain and anxiety she was feeling.

Zoe had never been into country music. In fact, she had never been into music that much at all, but as the jukebox played on she started to understand the appeal of it. It was upbeat, and spirited, and definitely added to the overall feel of the bar. Plus, getting lost in the lyrics gave her something to distract herself with.

"This seat taken?" she heard a deep, smooth voice ask from over her left shoulder.

"No" she answered, without sparing him a glance. She really wasn't in the mood for small talk, or for talking at all. She thought for sure that if she said too much her emotions would get the best of her and she'd break down again.

"You normally drink at 10:30 in the morning?" the man asked with a chuckle.

"No" she shrugged. "I don't make a habit of it."

"Well, what's the special occasion?"

"Sucky morning" she bit back, hoping to brush the man off.

"Sure, sure" he murmured understandingly. "It's hard to be the new girl in town, especially such a small town like this."

With this Zoe turned around to see just who it was she was talking too. He obviously knew who she was, and even though she knew Bluebell was a small town where everyone knew everyone's business, it was still bizarre to her that someone she didn't know knew exactly who she was.

"Oh my God" she gasped in recognition. "You're Lavon Hayes… the quarterback."

"And you're Zoe Hart" he grinned back. "The girl whose supposed to move into my carriage house today."

"I really don't usually drink this early" she said quickly, trying to do some damage control. No way this guy would want her to move in if he thought she was some type of wild party girl. "In fact, I really don't drink much at all."

"Okay" he shrugged.

"You believe me?" she asked in disbelief. This guy didn't know a thing about her, why should he trust her?

"Wade likes you and so does Harley" he shrugged. "That's enough for me."

"Wade's talked to you about me?" Zoe asked, unable to contain her grin.

"Yeah" Lavon chuckled, picking up on the fact that Wade's fondness for Zoe was mutual. "And I just got done talking to Harley about you."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"He asked me and Wade to help him and Candice look for you" he explained. "He's really worried about you."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Just that you were upset and took off" he shrugged. "This is where I always come when I'm upset, I thought maybe you thought the same way I do."

"I guess I do" she sighed.

"We should make good roommates then" he chuckled.

"I don't think you want me for a roommate" she warned as she took another swig.

"And why's that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing personal. I just might have a homicidal maniac coming after me soon" she explained. "So you probably don't want me hanging around you."

"And how did a girl like you get yourself caught up with a homicidal maniac?" Lavon asked disbelievingly.

"It doesn't matter" she shrugged.

"Well, I think you've had enough to drink" he said, taking the bottle away from her. "Why don't we go find your parents?"

"No. I need some… space. Harley and Candice are going to be down my throat."

"Well, I'm not leaving you here all by yourself to drown your sorrows, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me at all" he said teasingly.

"Then why don't you join me" she suggested.

"Believe me, your offer is tempting after the morning I've had" Lavon joked, remembering the argument he had with Lemon about Zoe moving in. "But, I'm the mayor" he added. "If the people of Bluebell see me drinking before noon I'll be out of office by noon tomorrow."

"So what's your solution then?"

"How about I call Harley and tell him I found you, and then I show you around the plantation."

"Why would you do that?" she asked wrinkling her face in confusion. "Didn't you hear me before?"

"About the maniac? Yeah, I'm willing to take my chances."

"Why?" Zoe scoffed.

"I guess I kind of like you" he shrugged as he stood to his feet. "Now are you coming or what?"

"Um… yeah" Zoe answered. "Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And this is the carriage house" Lavon said motioning to it as he wrapped up his tour.

"This is where I'm staying?" Zoe asked as her eyes widened. She had never lived on her own, and the idea of having some seemed intriguing. But, she knew with Stephen being released soon this arrangement wouldn't work for too long. She couldn't imagine being okay with living alone with him on the loose.

"And that's Wade's place?" Zoe asked pointing across the pond.

"Yep" Lavon answered. "And you're going to hate him after a week."

"Why do you say that?"

"He always blaring his music" Lavon complained. "You'll see."

"Okay" she giggled.

"Speak of the devil" Lavon said looking into the distance as he saw Wade running towards the two of them.

"Zoe?" Wade gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Of course" she shrugged. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Harley said you went missing" he explained. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Ooops" Lavon cringed. "I forgot to tell Wade I found you after I called Candice and Harley."

"Yeah" Wade scoffed. "That would have been helpful. I've been worrying my ass off."

"I'm sorry" Zoe said, flattered by his concern. "I didn't mean to worry you. "

"Why'd you take off?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing" she shrugged. "Lavon's showing me around" she added, trying to change the subject.

"Oh" he sighed, confused by the sharp turn the conversation had taken. "You like it here?"

"Um… yeah" Zoe smiled. "Definitely."

"So you're staying in this house over here?" he asked. He liked the idea of having her so close, though he'd prefer to have her even closer.

"Maybe" Zoe answered as she averted her gaze to the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Wade asked worriedly.

Zoe looked at him for a moment as if she was going to say something, but then glanced at Lavon and shrugged.

"I have to go check on something" Lavon said, hoping Zoe would open up to Wade.

"Come on" Wade smiled as he nudged Zoe playfully. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I told you I'm fine" she snapped. She regretted the words as soon as they flew out of her mouth, but her temporary nastiness was really self-preservation in disguise. She was so tempted to open up to Wade, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did that.

"Yeah, well I don't believe you" he answered, unfazed by her reaction. "It isn't like you to take off like that."

"How do you know?" she scoffed. "You don't know me, Wade!"

"Oh I know you all too well" he smirked. "Something's wrong, let me help."

"You can't" she said as her voice cracked.

"At least let me try" he pressed.

She saw the sincerity on her face, and suddenly, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't blow him off. "My stepfather's getting out of prison" she admitted quickly, as if she were ripping a Band-Aid off.

"What?" Wade gasped.

"I got a letter in the mail" she continued, the words spilling out of her mouth at a frantic pace as she tried to force her tears back. "He's not out yet, but he will be in a few weeks. But, I don't know if he knows where I am or if he'd even come after me anyway…"

"Zoe" Wade said softly as he gently placed his hand on her arm.

Zoe stepped away from his touch and continued to rant. "I could get a restraining order I guess. So I'm okay. It's not really that big of a deal…"

"Zoe" he said in a firmer tone trying to pull her into the moment.

"Huh?" she asked with a disoriented look on her face.

"I'm sorry" he said sympathetically as tears filled his eyes.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry" he repeated as he slowly pulled her into his arms.

There was something so comforting about his touch. She rested her head on his chest and felt a weight lift off her shoulders. For a moment, she was leaning on him and he was supporting her. Zoe wasn't used to enjoying physical touch or trusting someone so deeply, but in the moment both felt completely natural. She felt a sob escape, and she quickly tried to pull away from Wade and stop herself from falling apart.

"No" he whispered as he held her tighter. "It's alright" he said as he stroked the back of her head. Even with all of the raw emotion of the moment he couldn't help but notice how pretty her long, brown hair was. It felt so smooth and soft under his hand.

After allowing herself a few minutes to break down, her sobs finally subsided. She pulled back and looked Wade in the eyes. "What's going to happen?" she asked in a nervous voice, revealing the depth of her vulnerability.

"What do you mean?"

"What if he shows up" she explained. "What if he finds me? He was so angry when I testified against him, what if he tries to kill me, or what if he-"

"Hey" Wade interrupted. "That won't happen."

"How do you know?" she yelled in frustration. "How could you possible know what's going to happen?"

"Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he reassured her. "And neither are Harley or Candice, or Tucker- as much as he annoys me, I know for a face he'd risk his life to help you out. Like it or not Zoe, you have people here who care about you."

"I know that" she said sadly. "I know how huge it is to have people who care about me because I lived most of my life without having that. And, now that I have a life I actually like I have something to lose. It makes Harley being back in the picture that much scarier."

"I get it" Wade said understandingly. "You're freaked out; if I were you I would be too. That bastard smacked you around for years, and you were trapped with him. But Zoe- you aren't trapped anymore."

"Not physically" she scoffed.

"Hey" he said as he took her hand in his. "Not at all… not unless you let yourself be. You don't have anything to be afraid of, I promise."

"Thanks" Zoe said sadly.

"As sexy as that pout is, you're a whole lot prettier when you smile" Wade teased as he tilted her chin so she was looking at him.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"I never got to play pool with you" he answered. "You think a game might put a smile on your pretty face?"

"It's possible" she said as a shy smile spread across her face. "But I was just at the Rammer Jammer, I don't think.

"Then how does a game with me sound to help take your mind off of everything?" he asked taking her by the arm.

"Good" she sighed. "Perfect."

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Candice asked nervously as she sat the last of Zoe's boxes down in the carriage house.

"Yeah" Zoe shrugged. "I mean, they're not letting Stephen out for a while so it's not like I'm in any danger."

"That's true" Candice agreed. "But you _just_ found out that he's being released, and I don't want you to have a setback."

"I won't" she said rolling her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be coddled. She needed to prove to everyone that she was strong enough to stand on her own, but most of all she needed to prove it to herself. Staying with Candice and Harley would be giving herself license to freak out, and as far as she was concerned she had done enough of that.

"Honey, you were such a mess this morning" Candice reminded her.

"That was this morning" she shrugged. "I feel a lot better now."

"And what brought about this mood swing?"

"Nothing" Zoe muttered.

"Mm-hmm" Candice smiled. "It didn't have anything to do with he who should not be named?"

"Wade and I had fun earlier" Zoe admitted. "And talking to him did kind of help."

"I'm glad" Candice replied.

"How about you?" Zoe asked arching a brow. "Does Harley have anything to do with why you keep trying to get me to stay with you?"

"What exactly are you implying?" Candice scoffed.

"That you're afraid of being alone with him" she smirked.

"Stop it" Candice scolded.

"What? I'm serious" Zoe giggled.

"It is a little soon in the relationship to be living together" she sighed. "I don't want familiarity to spoil all the mysteries we still have to discover about one another."

"Mysteries?" Zoe scoffed. "You two have a kid; I hardly think there's a whole lot of mystery left between you."

"Yes, yes, well enough about that" Candice blushed, desperate to change the subject. "Have you met the woman who lives here yet? The one with the ridiculous name?"

"No" Zoe answered. "But I did meet Lavon, and he seems pretty great."

"And you're sure you feel safe here?" Candice repeated.

"Of course I do. Wade's house is right there" she added pointing out the window.

Candice turned her head to look, and let out a hearty chuckle. "I think I see what's got you so excited to be living here now. He's just a hop, skip, and a jump away!"

"I guess so" Zoe shrugged, as if that detail were unimportant.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud buzz. "Oh dear" Candice gasped. She recognized the number as a former colleague and knew she had to take the call. "Now you're sure you're comfortable?"

"Yes" Zoe groaned. "Go. Answer your phone."

"I love you" she said as she kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too mom" she smiled as Candice walked away. She took a deep breath once she was alone. As much as Zoe craved independence, there was something she always dreaded about being completely alone. Maybe because it gave her mind license to wander, and remember events she would much rather forget.

She opened the closest box next to her and pulled out a handful of shirts. She decided that it was probably a good idea to go shopping as she examined her wardrobe. Alabama was a hell of a lot hotter than New York, and all of the women she had seen so far in Bluebell were dressed so… frilly and proper. She was afraid she stick out like a sore thumb.

"So you're the Zoe Hart I've been hearing so much about?" she heard a booming female voice with a distinct Alabama accent ask from her doorway.

She turned around and took a good look at the woman. She was drop dead gorgeous with bleach blonde hair and porcelain skin, but she had a look on her face that would scare Satan himself.

"Yeah" Zoe answered nervously. "I'm Zoe Hart. Are you Lemon?"

"Yes, I am" she answered with a confident nod. "Lemon Breeland."

"It's nice to meet you" Zoe smiled as she offered her hand. Lemon gave it a firm shake and offered a strained smile in return. "I apologize for not being here to greet you earlier, I had a prior engagement."

"Oh that's alright" Zoe shrugged. "Lavon showed me around."

"Good" Lemon nodded in a cheery voice as she looked Zoe up and down. "If you need anything, you just let me know."

"Alright" Zoe answered uneasily. It seemed Lemon was trying to be friendly, the interaction felt odd. For some reason her instincts told her that it would be best to keep her distance.

Zoe glanced at her watch as Lemon walked away and was surprised by how late it had gotten. She decided the rest of her unpacking could wait until the morning so she grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer and threw her hair up into a sloppy bun.

She inspected her new bathroom closely as she brushed her teeth. It was very… white. It almost had an intuitional feeling to it, kind of like her bedroom back in New York. She thought of ways to make it homier as she rinsed her mouth out and crawled into bed.

She could paint it pink, or blue, or green. Anything but that God-awful white color would be better. Maybe she could even put up wall paper. "Wow" she whispered to herself as the reality of the situation finally hit her. She was going to fix up her place because she actually had a place to fix up. She fell asleep with a satisfied grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Zoe laid in her bed perfectly still trying to decide what to do. It was the middle of the night and she had to go to the bathroom very badly, but she knew that if Stephen caught her out of her room he'd punish her. Then again if she had an accident he'd punish her too so she really had no choice. She slowly opened her door and cringed when it creaked. She stood perfectly still, but after a minute it became clear that Stephen hadn't heard her so she pushed it open just a tad wider and squeezed her way through. _

_All she had to do was make it down the hallway without him noticing. She held her breath as she tiptoed slowly, praying silently that he was asleep. When she finally reached the bathroom door she fumbled with doorknob. That doorknob had always been tricky, and her hands were shaking violently. She finally got the door open, but the moment she entered the bathroom she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back into the hallway._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?" he shouted angrily. "Do you need to be taught another lesson?"_

"No!" Zoe screamed as she startled awake. She looked around and quickly realized that it was just a nightmare. It was fifteen years later, and Stephen was fair away. He was in prison.

Her head began to tingle when she realized that wouldn't be true for much longer. Then how the hell was she supposed to comfort herself at times like these. Suddenly the independence that came from living alone paled in comparison to the security of having someone with her who could keep herself.

"Damn it!" she shouted as she began to break down. She wanted to be better than this. She never wanted to think about Stephen again. She wanted to be strong, but she just felt so weak and broken down. Those damn nightmares just felt so real. It was like she was really nine years old again, and she knew she was about to be given another bloody nose or black eye. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew this whole living alone thing wasn't going to work, at least not yet. But she couldn't just go back to Harley's, not after she made such a big deal with Candice about needing to be on her own.

"Why the hell did I get myself into this?" she sighed as she buried her head in her hands. She was moments away from breaking down again when an idea came to her. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she was going to try.

"Well Wade" she said as she slid a pair of slippers on her feet. "You gave me a kidney; let's see if you'll give me a place to sleep for the night too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Wade was just about to climb into bed when he heard his cellphone buzz.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" he mumbled to himself as he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Hey, what's up, man?"

"Jesse?" Wade asked. His brother rarely called and when he did there was usually a reason for it so this out of the blue call made him a little nervous.

"So I was catching up with one of my buddies from back home and he tells me that a few weeks ago you took off to New York City to give Harley's daughter one of your freaking kidneys…"

"Yeah, what's your point?" he asked annoyed.

"You didn't think you should maybe call me and let me know you were undergoing major surgery?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal" he shrugged.

"So how is she?" he asked with an amused chuckle.

"How is who?"

"This chick you've been handing out internal organs to… She must be like a 10."

Even though Jesse had never met Zoe the way he was talking to her was kind of pissing him off. He wasn't the type to rant about feminism or anything like that, but Zoe wasn't some mindless bimbo. She was a good girl. She was special. "It isn't like that" he finally said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"So you don't like her?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. No. I mean… Yeah, I like her." Just then he heard a knock on the door. He took a sigh of relief, happy to have an excuse to hang up on his brother. "Listen Jesse, someone's at the door I'm going to have to give you a call back" he said as he closed the phone and opened the door.

Exceeding his wildest expectation it was Zoe Hart herself standing in front of him. It was the first time since the hospital he had seen her without makeup on and he had forgotten how naturally beautiful she was. Her lips looked so swollen and kissable, and her skin looked so soft.

"Hey" she said nervously.

"Hey yourself" he replied coyly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah" she said as she cleared her throat. "I actually was wondering if I could sleep here tonight."

"Of course" he smiled. "Is something wrong with Lavon's?"

"No" she shrugged. "It's just… I don't want to be alone."

"Oh" Wade nodded. "Well in that case come on in."

**This chapter was really hard to write for some reason! I've actually known for a long time that I wanted to set it up this way with Zoe sleeping at Wade's, but actually getting her there in a chapter, and making it somewhat interesting was a challenge. I hoped you liked it! The next one will come sooner, and let's just say things are going to get ****_steamy_****. Well, as steamy as I can go with the T rating anyway lol. **

**Please Review! I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter! I'm really busy in these next few weeks so the motivation will really help!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Why don't you take the bed, and I'll take the couch?" Wade suggested as he lead Zoe into his house.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable taking your bed" Zoe replied nervously. "Not when I just showed up at your front door like this."

"Nonsense" Wade shrugged. "My bed ain't nothing to get excited about. I've had it since high school, and the mattress is all lumpy."

"I'm sure it will be fine" Zoe giggled. Wade could be so sweet, but he always downplayed his kindness. She loved that about him. "Thanks again" she added.

"Not a problem" he smiled back. "What happened, did something freak you out?"

"Just a bad dream" she said, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Happens to everyone" he said nonchalantly. He knew that what she was going through was beyond a simple bad dream, but he remembered how embarrassed she was before when she had a nightmare in the hospital and he wanted to put her mind at ease.

"My mom thought moving out so soon after I got the news about Stephen was a mistake" Zoe sighed as she sat on Wade's bed. "Maybe she was right."

"Well I'm sorry you're having such a hard time" he said sympathetically. "But a part of me is glad you ended up on my doorstep."

"Yeah?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah" he grinned. "It can be lonely in this little house."

So Wade was lonely? That surprised her. "You haven't told me much about your family" she pointed out. "They live out of town?"

"Yeah" Wade nodded. "My parents moved out a few years ago when my dad got a job offer. Jesse took off right out of high school. He always wanted to leave and go live in a big city somewhere."

"And you didn't?"

"Nah. I kind of like it here. I mean it's not the best place to live if you actually want to be someone, but it's always been home to me."

"Big cities aren't all they're cracked up to be anyway" Zoe added. "It's pretty easy to fall through the cracks. So many people are always around you, but it's pretty obvious that none of them really care about you. But places like this…. I don't know, it just seems kind of like you're all one big family."

"Look at you" Wade teased. "You've only been here a couple of days and you're already talking like a regular Belle."

"Belle?"

"Oh, it's this ridiculous group of women here who have meetings… I don't really understand the point, it's lead by Lemon Breeland."

"Ah" Zoe nodded. "I met her, but it was weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I kind of got the feeling that she didn't like me."

"Trust me" Wade chuckled. "If Lemon Breeland doesn't like you, she'll let you know. That woman is a lot of things, subtle ain't one of them."

"Ah she's one of those" Zoe smiled. "I always wished I could be like that. Let people know exactly what I think of them?"

"Yeah?" Wade asked curiously. "What would you say?"

"Oh I don't know" she smiled shyly. "I guess I'd tell people who cut me off in traffic to go to hell."

"Such salty language" he teased.

"Yeah" she laughed. "But I'd never have the guts to actually do it."

"So that's the only time you'd speak your mind?" he asked, hoping she'd have something to say about him.

Zoe shook her head, giving Wade a knowing look.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked with a grin.

"If I had feelings for somebody, I'd just come out and say it" she said shyly. "But I don't have the guts to do that either."

"That's too bad" he grinned. "Because this somebody might have the same feelings for you, and they might let you know that if you made the first move."

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait and find that out" she smiled.

"Or not" he shrugged in the heat of the moment. He knew two things about Zoe: she was subtle and she was shy. He could go back and forward with her like this all night long. He'd have to be the one to say it. "I like you Zoe" he finally admitted. "Actually, I like you a lot."

"Yeah?" she asked softly as her eyes widened.

"Yeah" he grinned.

"I like you too" she replied after a long pause. She expected her stomach to tie up in knots once she said the words, but instead she just felt really happy. In fact the two of them sat together for a few minutes grinning like two idiots.

"Good" he smiled "Now we've got that out of the way. We're halfway there."

"Halfway there?" she asked. "What's the other half?"

"Well, I don't know what the gentlemanly thing to do in this situation would be, but I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"Oh" she answered flustered as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Hey" he said, worried that he was pushing her. "If this is moving too fast that's cool. We can just go to sleep now, talk more in the morning. We can even go get breakfast, the Rammer Jammer has great-"

"No!" Zoe interrupted, sounding more urgent than she intended too.

"Alright" he said throwing his hands in the air. "If you don't like the Rammer Jammer I think I might have bagels somewhere in the kitchen."

"That isn't what I meant" she said with a nervous giggle. "What I meant was… I want to kiss you too." As the words came out Zoe scolded herself internally, this was officially the most awkward build up for a kiss in the history of the world, but when she looked at Wade again she almost didn't care. This was actually happening. She and Wade were about to have their first kiss.

As the moment came together it was everything she dreamed of. The only thing that was missing was the fairy tale music playing in the background. Right before their lips touched, Wade gave her one of those unbelievably sexy crooked grins, and she heard a sharp intake of breath, but she wasn't quite sure if it was from him or her.

When their lips finally made contact she felt as if they became one for a moment… as corny and cliché as that sounded.

"Whoa" Wade said, clearing his throat as he pulled away. "You're um… you're pretty good at that."

"Yeah you too" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.

This kiss continued until they were both desperate to gasp for air. "My God" he said in a raspy whisper as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "You are so damn sexy."

By the time she was able to process his words, his lips were on hers again. She gasped slightly, surprised by how quickly the situation was escalating, and by how much of an effect his words were having on her. He took her gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and began to gently guide her back towards the bed.

As the thought of what might happen next entered her mind her nerves took over. Her hands were shaking, and her heart rate was through the roof. "Wade" she said in a breathy whisper.

"Mmm" he moaned softly against her lips.

"I- I can't."

"Oh" he gasped as he quickly pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"No, it's okay. It's not you it's me. It's just- I'm not very used to _this_" she said motioning at the bed.

"Of course not" he said, as he covered his face with his hands. He had pushed things too far too fast and now he felt horrible. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's like I said before we can take this whole thing real slow. As slow as you want."

"Are you saying that because you pity how screwed up my life has been?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"No" he answered grinning at her widely. "I'm saying this because I know you aren't the kind of lady who jumps into bed with men left and right, and I like that about you."

"Yeah" Zoe whispered. Wade was being totally sweet, but for some reason she felt really uncomfortable. She wondered what Wade's reaction would be if he found out just how inexperienced she really was. What would he think if he knew she was a virgin?

"Listen" Wade sighed. "Why don't the two of us get some sleep? We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay" she nodded, picking at a thread on the bottom of her shorts.

"Hey I meant what I said" he said as he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I like you Zoe Hart."

"And I like you Wade Kinsella" she smiled back.

"Good night" he added, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Oh my God" she thought to herself as she laid down and pulled the blanket over herself."Did that really just happen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

As Zoe lifted her eyes open, she met with a sight any woman would have loved. Wade Kinsella, half-dressed, cooking.

"Hey there sleepy head" he called out to her when he noticed she had woken up.

"Hey" she responded flustered a bit. She was surprised by just how intense her feelings for him were, and how different it was now that they had admitted their feelings.

"Have another nightmare?" he asked with concern in his voice as he walked towards her.

"No" she shrugged. "That only happens once in a while. I feel much better."

"Good" he smiled as he looked into her eyes. He had noticed that Zoe's eyes were brown before, but hadn't noticed the little flecks of green that were spread across them. "Um… I'm making bagels" he said as he broke out of his Zoe-induced trans. "But we can do something else for breakfast if you want."

"Bagels will be fine" she smiled as she stood to her feet. "Do you have any orange juice?"

"No" Wade sighed. "I have beer, and water… tap water."

"Oh my God" Zoe groaned. "You are _such_ a guy."

"Guilty as charged" he shrugged.

"I'll have water" she giggled. "It's a little early for beer."

"Right" Wade nodded as he set the table. "So what are you going to be up to today?"

"Well, I have the rest of my stuff to unpack" she shrugged. "And I should probably start looking for a job."

"No need for that, I'm sure Harley will hire you."

"Uh, I don't know about that" she said with a look of distaste on her face. "Blood, and guts…"

"It isn't the E.R." Wade chuckled. "There isn't a whole lot of guts."

"But you like your job, right?" Zoe asked, breaking off a piece of bagel and popping it in her mouth.

"That's kind of a sore subject with me" Wade shrugged. "Let's just say it was never my dream to take blood pressures and stick people with needles all day long."

"Then what was it?"

"Oh I don't know" he said shyly. "I guess I wanted to own a bar when I was in high school, but it wasn't really all that practical."

"Why not?" Zoe asked. "The people who owned the shop I used to work at seemed to love it. I'm sure you'd be great."

"Yeah, I don't know" he sighed. "How about you little missy? What kind of job are you thinking of getting?"

"Well, speaking of bars, I was thinking about getting a job at the Rammer Jammer."

"Huh" he said surprised. "I never fancied you a bartender."

"Oh I make a kick-ass martini" she bragged.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "There aren't a lot of martini drinkers in Bluebell. It's mostly beer. Or light beer. Except for those church-going folks, they usually go with Root Beer."

"Well that's easy enough to remember" Zoe laughed. "I should go for it. I should totally be a bartender."

"Alright" Wade smiled as he stood to his feet and offered her his hand. "Let's go get you a job."

**Please Review! **


End file.
